Mutated Mutiny
by Calicat1
Summary: Gangs have corrupted the future, and mutations have started in all of the human race. Our story, however, starts with an unlikely group, Squinoa, Seifitis, Seplvine, ZellOc...and my own character! Review! R&R, WHATEVER JUST DO IT!
1. Chapter 1Meetings, People and Mutations

Chapter 1-Meetings, People and Mutations OH MY!  
By Calikitten calikitten- Hey! This is my first crack as FF8, so don't kill me! ** **-thoughts ""- speech (Disclaimer is already somewhere and I'm too lazy to put it so HA!) The girl entered into the unfamiliar surroundings, and looked around. Her ivory black hair was neatly pushed off her face as she regarded the people passing her with a smile.  
The formal event was large, but she was looking for one face.  
"Hey." She spotted the young man, and sat down beside him.  
"Hey."  
"They make you come?"  
"Yup."  
"Same here."  
"I feel your pain."  
They shared a smile, but were interrupted by another woman.  
"Yes?"  
"I hate to ruin your lengthy conversation, you and Maeghan are needed in front of the grand council."  
"Thanks Ellone." Maeghan smiled at the woman.  
"Ya...sis." The man said.  
"C'mon Squall." Maeghan walked off.  
"Try to enjoy yourself, alright Squall?" Ellone looked at her brother, worried.  
"Whatever." He said as he walked off.  
  
***  
Rinoa Heartilly was one of the biggest aristocrats in the society. Not to mention, she was one of the strongest people in the crowd, but that wasn't a big deal.  
She wasn't only rich, beautiful and smart, but she was one of the gifted. Her mother had been one of the few women who had been tested on and received a latent gene that mutated her, gave her special powers...those things.  
She leaned back on the railing of the balcony. She smiled as she heard her friend approach her from behind.  
"Quistis, Selphie...what took you?" **I knew they'd do that**  
"Not funny." Selphie was a shape shifter after her mother had been crossed with a bird.  
"Selphie's right." Quistis smirked. She also came from a mutated family. Her mother had been magnetized, so she could move metal objects.  
"So why did you guys come?"  
"Good looking guys, and he had to come." Selphie looked distinctly at her older brother Seifer.  
"I was forced here." Quistis was toying with some keys, dropping them, and then retracting them.  
"This is awful..."  
"I know..."  
"We have to do something..."  
That was when Seifer approached them.  
"We're being called for a meeting of the leaders." He turned as the girls followed him into a meeting hall. ***  
Maeghan read the mind waves. Her family had been mutated. So she could usually take on the traits of anyone around her, and multiply them to the hundredth degree of power. Although, she stuck to manipulating objects with her brainwaves as her base power.  
"Something wrong brother dear?" she asked innocently. **What are you hiding?**  
"Nothing." Squall sighed, he could simply multiply his power using certain objects (mostly weapons), making him deadly.  
"I can read your mind."  
"I can block you from entering." **Like this**  
"Don't make me force it Squall." **Not funny**  
"Now that's a good offer, ain't it?" A leering voice came as Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht joined them in the hall.  
Irvine, had the ability to 'charm' people, and had deadly precise aim. Zell could turn certain parts of his body into metal and could charge them to be faster and more powerful...  
The group of four usually stuck around each other a lot, since the boys went to school together.  
"Irvine, stop being a pervert." Maeghan sighed as she looked at the figures that'd grown to become brothers to her  
"What?"  
"That's too hard, it's his nature." Zell grinned  
"I forgot about that..." Maeghan muttered  
"What's wrong with being perverted."  
"Nothing Irvy...it's just that..." Maeghan paused, "It's worse to be a stupid pervert who gets his only sense of knowledge from his hat."  
"SCORE!" Maeghan and Zell high-fived and Squall sent extremely happy thoughts through their link.  
"That hurt me Maeghan." Irvine whimpered and grabbed his chest in 'pain'  
"I know something that will hurt more." Squall looked at his friend.  
"What?"  
"We're here." ***  
The meeting of the leaders was a time for partying, accompanied with the ceremonial meeting.  
Squall tried to sit beside Maeghan to protect her from the creeps he knew would appear, but she was made to sit beside someone else...some creepy guy.  
"Squall!" Squall looked up at the man he dreaded  
"Father." He muttered. ***  
Rinoa entered the room to see one of the stronger clan leaders talking to a boy...  
**Probably his son or something**  
She saw a girl sitting beside a really old, kind of sickly creepy man, but instantly recognized the girl.  
**Maeghan? **  
All she got was a pathetic look that clearly looked like a plead for help. ***  
"Excuse me sir! That's my seat." Rinoa but in.  
"What?"  
"You're in my place."  
"Really?"  
"Yes that's where I always sit, remember you sit on the other side?"  
"I don't know about that."  
"You should listen to the lady." The good looking brunette had entered, his eyes were flashing (after tearing himself away from his father Rinoa noticed).  
"I'm sorry sir, but Rinoa sits here." Maeghan added.  
"Rinoa?"  
"The heir to the Heartilly gang?"  
"Oh yes...of course. Here you go miss!" The man left hurriedly, sweat gathering on his forehead.  
"No problem." She said brightly, before sitting down beside Maeghan.  
"Hey Rin!" Maeghan grinned."  
"You're welcome."  
**For what?** Maeghan looked at her innocently  
**You know** Rinoa smirked.  
"Have you met my brother Squall?"  
Squall smiled his 'trying to polite nothing else' smile, "Hello..."  
"Hello." Rinoa felt like she was going to melt.  
"Meeting's starting...are Quistis and Selphie here?"  
"Ya...they should be here somewhere."  
"All leaders rise!"  
Maeghan and Quistis rose along with some other people. Being the eldest of their gang, they had to rise to honor.  
**Where's Uncle Laguna?** Maeghan sent to Squall.  
**Look for the moron in the jester's hat, and you'll see him**  
Maeghan snickered, but concealed it with a cough. Squall smirked in response.  
**Evil child**  
**I'm older than you are**  
**So?**  
**Whatever**  
**I'll get you back later** Maeghan sent as she broke the connection.  
"Any issues?" Laguna stood at the head of the table, beside another man...Rinoa's father. *** 


	2. Chapter 2The Emerging Emotions

Chapter 2- The heroes will rise  
By calikitten calikitten- Hey everyone! REVIEW!!! Alright so I'm getting desperate, but hey...who isn't? (The same thing about the disclaimer today...:P) ***  
Quistis was no dumb blonde. She knew exactly what this meeting was for.  
She had heard all the reports on the news.  
"Well, any new business?" The Estharian president asked, a little sheepish.  
Silence fell.  
"What are we going to do about this problem coming up?" Someone asked.  
"Which one?"  
"The one of us gangs being revealed."  
"Our sources have been stopping the flow of news to the media." General Caraway looked stoic, yet cold and heartless.  
"Don't worry, our security will be deleting any names mentioned, so you do not have to worry over the safety of your families." The president added.  
"Is that all?"  
Silence being the only reply, the meeting was adjourned. ***  
Maeghan pulled her cousin to meet this girl.  
**I haven't seen her in so long!** she thought to herself.  
"Maeghan, what?"  
"Squall, I want you to meet Rinoa..."  
"That's great."  
"Squall!" He walked out of the room.  
Maeghan fumed.  
"Rinoa?"  
"Ya..."  
"Come with me...I want you to meet my cousin!" ***  
Selphie hated the formal gatherings she was forced to go to.  
"What's wrong?" she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
"Seif?"  
"Ya?"  
"I think I'm lost."  
Seifer smirked as he led his sister back to the main hall. ***  
"Where'd everyone go?" Zell thought...he saw Irvine flirting with some girls.  
**Typical of him to bail out on me** he thought to himself.  
He was interrupted by a loud growl.  
**Better get something to eat...I hear this place serves great hot dogs! ** Zell smiled as he waltzed to the refreshment area. ***  
Maeghan had given up on finding her cousin...but she had a greater problem, she had lost Rinoa.  
"Barkeep? Hit me!"  
"You're under age kid!"  
"I have ID!"  
"Look I'm busy!"  
"Doing what..."  
"There's this really idiotic couple on the dance floor, they're pretty interesting."  
Maeghan looked and found to her horror, her cousin dancing. ***  
Rinoa had wandered off to find Maeghan's cousin.  
"Hey...you."  
"I have a name you know."  
"Which I don't know."  
"Which I don't plan to tell you." **Nosy girl, she'll get herself in trouble**  
"Then what's the point?" **Idiotic guy, what crawled up his ass and died?**  
"Of annoying you?"**DUH!**  
Rinoa pouted...and then she got a crazy idea. **Revenge**  
"Do you want to dance?"  
Squall stopped in shock.  
"What did you say?"  
"I asked if you want to dance?"  
"I don't dance." **What the?**  
"Why...do you have a girlfriend?" **SHIT! What was I thinking?**  
"NO!!" **MAN! My chances with her are ruined!**  
"Oh...so you must dance with only the people you like," She waved her hand in front of his face.  
**What the? I like you, I can tell already...STOP THINKING THAT!* Squall thought.  
"I hypnotize you to like me...You're going to like me, you're going to fall head over heals in love with me." **This is pathetic** Rinoa thought  
"Look I'll dance with you alright?" **You're pathetic, geez you could've said something more suave** Squall thought  
Rinoa grinned.  
She pulled him out to the dance floor.  
"I like this song!" She smiled as they started to waltz.  
**I like this girl ** Squall thought, smiling.  
** He's hot when he smiles **  
Although they succeeded to bump into many couples, Maeghan had created a shield that would repel them from bumping into anyone.  
**That song's over now...too bad.** Rinoa and Squall thought at the same time.  
Fireworks went off over head, and Squall gave Rinoa a peck on the cheek. ***  
"Selphie!" Maeghan shouted to her friend and pointed out the couple.  
"Aww!" Selphie gushed.  
"That's disgusting."  
"I think it's kind of cute!" Quistis smirked at a gaping Seifer.  
"TRAITOR!" He muttered at her, and walked off.  
"We have to get them together..." Maeghan mumbled.  
"They're a good couple..."  
  
"They look so cute together..."  
That was when Maeghan felt someone tap her shoulder.  
"Excuse me miss...would you like to dance?"  
Maeghan turned and saw the same creepy guy who had insisted on sitting beside her earlier.  
**Squall? Creepy guy...wants me to dance...HELP!**  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Maeghan's calling me." Squall said, and ran into the crowd, Rinoa in tow. ***  
"I'm sorry I really don't dance."  
"I asked you to dance bitch..." the guy started to look mad and grabbed her sleeve tugging it.  
"Leave me alone!" She snapped, pulling away.  
"I don't want to."  
"The lady asked you to leave her alone...you should listen." Another man joined into the squabble.  
"Bug off punk."  
"I don't think so, you have one more chance sir."  
"She's mine..."  
Maeghan took this opportunity to slap the guy.  
"Bitch!"  
"You really shouldn't say things like that..."The man punched the guy out, Squall suddenly appeared with Rinoa, Irvine had also come and Selphie and Quistis, fully armed were there.  
"He's out..."  
Seifer took this opportunity to appear.  
"Fujin, Rajin, take him out back."  
"Ya...ya know?"  
"Affirmative!"  
Squall smirked as he followed Seifer out.  
**Play time ** he thought to himself. ***  
The rest of the evening was peaceful. Maeghan found out that the boy's name was Remus.  
"I'm sure I'll see you more often..."  
"Yes..." That was the time when Laguna decided to step in.  
"Maeghan!"  
"Father...please excuse us..."She motioned to Remus.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright..."  
"Yes, tired...but alright!"  
"Good, I heard there was a slight brawl."  
"Don't ask please..."  
"Fine. You know you are still like a daughter to me."  
  
"Except I'm adopted."  
"Yes...but that is not concern...enjoy yourself."  
"Father?"  
"Yes...?"  
"Can I leave now? I'm really tired."  
"I'll call a limo."  
Maeghan smiled gratefully. ***  
Squall grinned when he realized he could escape the formal event.  
"You're good."  
"With practice."  
"Ya...too bad you're the favourite."  
"Why?"  
"I could use the spot much better."  
"Ha ha ha..." she rolled her eyes, but then she saw something weird.  
"Is that Rinoa?" Maeghan pointed to the girl who had just steeped out, followed by another man.  
"What's happening."  
"Stop the limo!" Maeghan commanded.  
The limo stopped as the scene unfolded. 


	3. Chapter 3Chaos Crusades

Chapter 3-Conflict Crusades  
By calikitten Calikitten: Hey y'all! RECAP TIME! Squall and Maeghan are siblings...not biological, but adopted...which you'll find out soon Squall GREATLY hates his father! Maeghan, Squall, Laguna and Ellone are all related Irvine, Squall & Zell all go to the same school Rinoa, Maeghan, Quistis & Selphie go to school together also (but another school) Seifer is Selphie's older brother Every one of them have had gene mutations which made them get strange powers (look it up yourself, I'm too lazy to tell!) Rinoa & Squall's family are powerful 'gang' leaders Rinoa and Squall have started to develop crushes for each other. Maeghan and Squall were leaving when they saw Rinoa exit flanked by a mysterious man. ***  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"Be civil about it!"  
"You just justified that man's behavior...father." Rinoa spat.  
"Rinoa, he's an elder!" General Caraway sighed  
"I could tell that, he was hitting on someone twice as young as him...probably more than that actually!" Rinoa was so angry, she seemed to be pulsing with energy.  
"She's of the Loire clan..."  
"What?"  
"Everyone knows, she's a harlot since she's in the Loire clan!"  
"What did you say?" Rinoa's voice dropped dangerously low.  
"I said she was a harlot...slut, whatever you want to call it, she had it coming and I don't want my daughter involved with those kinds of people!"  
"You're the evilest, crudest person in history, I loathe you, no hate you...no there are no words to describe how I feel towards you...I'm leaving, I'll be sending for my bags tomorrow. I'll catch a ride with my 'harlot' friend." Rinoa said daring him to cross her.  
"Rinoa!" Caraway grabbed her arm, "You will not leave!" He lowered his tone as well.  
"Don't Touch ME!" She spiked some power into her last words, and then she walked off.  
She turned to see Quistis and Selphie standing there.  
"We're bumming a ride with Maeghan, you coming?" Quistis asked her friend.  
"Sure." Rinoa didn't even look back. ***  
"You guys are staying in the guest rooms, my room's here, Squall's is in the attic, Ellone has a really hard to get to room, and I don't think you want to get to father's..." Maeghan lead the girls (and Seifer) through the house.  
"I still think that this isn't safe..." He muttered  
"Security wise, it's the safest mansion ever...mentally, stay away from Laguna." Squall muttered.  
"Be nice." Maeghan warned as everyone settled into their respective room.  
"Good night..." Maeghan kissed her brother on the cheek.  
"Night." He hugged her in response.  
Maeghan smiled, and after she saw her brother off she went into her own room and was quickly claimed by sleep. ***  
"Rinoa?" Rinoa heard her name as she felt like she was floating.  
"Who is it?" She looked around, she was floating in darkness  
"Remember that the heroes will rise."  
"What?" Rinoa started to recognize the voice as a woman's...someone familiar.  
"Heroes will rise sweetie, heroes will rise" The voice faded out slowly.  
"Mom?"  
"Sweetie, remember what I said." It was a mere whisper now.  
"Come back mommy, I miss you."  
"I love you honey..."  
Rinoa looked to see she was alone with a single phrase echoing in her mind.  
"Heroes will rise..." ***  
She awoke then, but in an unfamiliar surrounding.  
"Oh yes, I'm in Maeghan's home." Rinoa smiled to herself and noticed some bags at the foot of her bed.  
She saw a note in loopy, flowing handwriting. It read: Dear Rinoa, How are you doing, I didn't want to wake you but your bags arrived this morning. The gang and I are in the family room right now...Come join us. -Maeghan  
Rinoa smiled and got dressed from some things in her bag...she knew she'd like it here already. ***  
"So what exactly did you want to do?" Quistis looked at everyone else.  
"I don't know?" Irvine and Zell came to visit earlier.  
"How about we go shopping?" Selphie put in.  
"NO WAY!" The boys replied.  
"I'm going to the music room, it's nicer there." Maeghan decided.  
That was when Rinoa popped her head in and added.  
"Music room, where?"  
Maeghan grinned and showed her ***  
"You have a piano...do you play?" Rinoa looked at the piano carefully.  
"No, Squall does." Maeghan rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench.  
"Play something then." Rinoa was egging her friend on.  
"I just take songs from my dreams...but they aren't bad." Maeghan cracked her knuckles and started to play. A light and happy song, which almost sounded breezy, peaceful. Then it turned dark and gloomy.  
Rinoa watched amazed as Maeghan's hands flew across the piano. The music was so dark, but familiar.  
Maeghan kept going and then suddenly her hands slowed, then built up a climax in a flurry of notes and music. She built to a climax and then it exploded into chords, slowing, getting slower pausing and then it got back to happy music. Maeghan ended there.  
"Woah."  
"It's nothing, I have nothing else to do other than play piano."  
"University."  
"I got college degrees from the computer."  
"Oh..."  
"Ya...what the?" Suddenly Maeghan directed her attention to the TV set in the corner of the room.  
Rinoa gasped when she saw the headline. 


	4. Chapter 4Mix in some Mystery

Calikitten: I recapped already, but I decided to start a new thing in which I put an excerpt from the last chapter. *Look at the Disclaimer that they already make for us...SWEET!* RECAP:  
"Ya...what the?" Suddenly Maeghan directed her attention to the TV set in the corner of the room.  
Rinoa gasped when she saw the top story. ***  
Selphie Tilmitt was a happy girl. She never admitted that truly she wasn't that happy. After her parents died that fatal day, she had thought she'd never smile again. That was when she realized that was WAY too cliché and she decided to just be sunny from that point on.  
That was the year when her guardians sent her to the All girls academy and she met Rinoa, Quistis and Maeghan. OF course, they talked and got to know each other, but they never exchanged their histories, and they barely saw each other after that. Until Maeghan called them and told them there was a formal meeting and she wanted them to come.  
Selphie smiled, as much as that school was a pain it was where she found out her family had a fortune and she had a brother.  
She remembered clearly. ***  
Flashback  
The four girls all gathered in the Library.  
"Shh!" Rinoa hushed as Selphie started to giggle.  
Quistis was impatient as usual, anxious to get to her studies, "Why are we here anyway?"  
"I wanted to look up our family trees in the archives. I just hacked in through the fire wall and crap. I just used my laptop...I thought it'd be interesting. All right, who wants to go first?"  
Selphie cautiously stepped up to the computer and typed in her name  
Selphie Tilmitt  
Age: 14 currently  
Description: Brown hair, Green Eyes, Medium Height Parents: Alexandra and Alexander Tilmitt (Billionaires through real estate) Foster Parents: Katie Beckam and Bernard Grillinton Description of Parenting: Selphie was raised by her parents until they recently dies. She was given to new guardians Katie Beckam and Bernard Grillinton.  
Siblings: Seifer Almasy  
"Why is his last name Almasy?" Selphie asked to the group.  
"Look him up." Rinoa suggested.  
Seifer Almasy  
Age: 16 currently  
Description: Blonde hair, Green eyes, Tall  
Parents: Alexandra and Alexander Tilmitt  
Foster Parents: Jenna and Michael Almasy  
Description of Parenting:  
Seifer was originally given up for adoption, as his parents were afraid they could not raise him. He was given to Jenna and Michael Almasy who have raised him.  
"Woah..."Maeghan looked at Selphie.  
"My god..." she grinned, "I HAVE A BROTHER!" She giggled happily.  
Maeghan shut off the computer and handed everyone a book as they heard footsteps approaching.  
End Flashback ***  
"Selphie?" Seifer looked at his little sister, "Kid, I know you're a druggie from how unnecessarily happy you are, but you don't have to prove it now."  
"Only a druggie!" Squall feigned surprise, "Even a druggie isn't that happy, I think she was genetically altered, which would also explain why you're so weird Seifer."  
"That was a good one!" Irvine smirked.  
Seifer pouted looking at everyone for support or a comeback.  
"You had that coming Seifer, but Squall I really thought that you were above dissing people who weren't smart enough to make comebacks!" Quistis smirked as she talked.  
Selphie grinned, "Not only that, I mean Seifer you don't have this much trouble making comebacks unless you have a crush...I mean Squall, I never knew you as...well homogenized!" Selphie blushed slightly as her brother started to growl  
"Homogenized?" Zell asked innocently.  
"A Homo...sexual!" Selphie concluded.  
"That's it, you're getting it!" Seifer lunged at his sister.  
Irvine sensing trouble ducked in the way and had it so he landed in Seifer's arms (they collided, but Irvine ended up running so that he ended up on his side, looking up into Seifer's eyes from Seifer's arms)  
"I'm sorry Seifer, I'm not like that...I'm not a gay. You're commendable for showing your sister though!" Irvine mouthed off.  
Seifer smirked as he said, "I don't even need a good comeback for this!" He smile evilly.  
"What the!" Irvine looked around as he felt himself being lifted to a high height, and then dropped.  
"Ouch!" He looked to see Seifer (if his mutated ability to stretch and re-mold his body parts).  
"I'm really not liking this!" Irvine rubbed his back.  
"Oh! Irvy!" Selphie ran to Irvine and started to coo over him, rubbing his shoulders.  
"Kinneas!" Seifer got more angry than before.  
"Seifer, don't even think about it!" Maeghan warned as she and Rinoa entered the room.  
Rinoa grabbed the channel changer to show them the top story of the news (I know you've been waiting for this)  
"Oh my God!" Quistis screeched, "Mod man killed brutally."  
"You know who that is though?" Maeghan looked around.  
Selphie's voice dropped a few decibels and said, "That's the guys yesterday who was hitting on you!" ***  
Quistis Trepe had been on her own ever since she left the orphanage. She learned to be cold and unfeeling, and slowly this helped in her making a fortune.  
Of course that was when she found out she had relatives who quickly intervened in her plans and sent her to a military school.  
It was all fine, especially since her relatives included her cousin Remus, the boy who was like the brother she never had.  
Quistis had never known how to feel anything, until she met her friends.  
Selphie brought unknown happiness, Rinoa gave her all of the aristocracy she needed, by sharing all of her belonging, and Maeghan brough inner strength and someone who she could really talk to (who used to be as cold and harsh as she was). They all balanced her, bringing her ego up or down, comforted her and each other for that matter, pulling pranks together...it was all good until school ended and they seperated.  
Quistis moved on to making her own fortune and now she was successful. She actually didn't need Maeghan's invitation to come to the ball, but now she wished she'd never gone.  
"Look at this next thing!" Maeghan pointed out.  
There was a wall, draped in black velvet with words scrawled on it...in the man's blood.  
"That's some ancient runes!" Quistis noticed.  
"I know, we've got them translated already." Rinoa noted  
"What do they mean then?" The rest of them asked.  
"Look at all these symbols, It says something about Have caution, the courageous lion who is afraid. The bendable man who is not flexible. The sorceress who will not do magic, the instructor who is forbidden from teaching, the happy girl who is inwardly sad, the cowboy who is not from the west, the man of strength who is weak, the stranger that is known and the girl who binds them. Long live Ultimate..." Rinoa read.  
"It wasn't the murder that worried me, the blood was a ploy to get them noticed. The real thing that worried me is the message." "Wait..." Quistis already thought about it.  
"Squall, you still wear that lion right?" Maeghan looked for confirmation.  
"Ya...?" Squall looked confused.  
"Think about it, you're scared to get closed to anyone...so you're the lion who's afraid. What's the next one?"  
"The bendable man who is not flexible." Rinoa read.  
"Me..." Seifer looked around.  
"Then the sorceress who will not do magic is me!" Rinoa continued.  
"The instructor who is forbidden from teaching," Quistis read over Rinoa's shoulder, "that's me, I just got my probation letter from teaching college..."  
"The happy girl who's inwardly sad..." Quistis read.  
"Is me." Selphie said quietly.  
"The Cowboy who is not from the west."  
Irvine replied with a tip of his cowboy hat.  
"The man of strength who is weak."  
"I'm the only one left." Zell thought, "Wait, I am...I just got announced mentally unstable."  
  
"Great..." Maeghan muttered.  
"The stranger who is known."  
That was when Remus chose to enter.  
"Hey guys, sorry I got your message so late Quistis...this feels so weird, I feel like a stranger." Remus talked as he sat on the couch.  
"A stranger who is known." Maeghan realized.  
"Wait then whose the girl that binds us all together...?" Squall asked slowly.  
"Me, I've known all of you at a separate point in time..."  
"So wait, how did that message start again?" Seifer asked again.  
"Beware..."  
"It's talking about us!" Rinoa finished for everyone in the room. *** REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5A Formal Flop

Chapter 5-Undercover and unattached.  
By Calicat How's the story so far? Need reviews! Recap!: "So wait, how did that message start again?" Seifer asked again.  
"Beware..."  
"It's talking about us!" Rinoa finished for everyone in the room.   
Maeghan stretched out on her bed, reading a book. Laguna had heightened security and everyone was commanded to stay at the mansion and NOT LEAVE.  
Everyone was still a bit shocked over their previous discovery, no one decided to question his judgement. Maeghan decided to relax while she still could and she left to her room...alone, silent and at peace.  
Until she heard a bang at her door.  
"Ya?"  
"I'm going to practice, you coming?" Squall growled.  
"Fine, I could work off some steam myself."  
Grabbing her weapon, she followed her brother to the training room.   
If the Loire family was one thing, it would be the filthiest, most completely rich family ever...in history.  
Thus, it was not surprising they had a training room (which was put to good use by the youngest members).  
Maeghan stretched slowly, yet thoroughly and then she did a few exercises with her weapon...which were sais (pronged knives).  
"The sais? I was hoping for short sword." Squall watched as Maeghan sighed, and pressed a button that lengthened the weapon until it formed into a blade."  
"Happy?" Maeghan contorted her face to show her brother a look of displeasure, she hadn't used short sword in a while.  
"Yup..." Squall grinned.  
"Normal rules, no using mutated powers, no using gender weaknesses, no using distractions or mind games...that it?" Maeghan recited.  
"That's it, to first blood?"  
"Fine."  
They counted to three, started in a position and then began.  
Maeghan knew Squall was angry by the way that he moved. She decided to play on his emotions by going into a defensive position. She watched as he took his gunblade and moved it swiftly up, pausing and then coming down.  
Maeghan anticipated this and moved to the side, dodging before he had even struck.  
She didn't want to get him to mad, but she immediately saw that he was confused, wondering where she was.  
Maeghan maneuvered herself so that she was directly behind him, one sword at his throat, the other pressing into his hand (not hard, but enough to draw a little blood).  
"I drew first blood and I have you in a position where you cannot move...I win!" Maeghan announced happily.  
"Fine." Squall sighed a released his weapon and kicked it to the side, but then sent a kick to her head, making her drop her own weapons.  
"Sneaky...but if you want to play." Maeghan moved quickly, taking the essences of her shape shifting abilities to give her the quickness of a fox.  
She watched as Squall noticed, realization flashing in his eyes.  
"I suppose I didn't tell you that I inherited the powers to shapeshift as well!" Squall growled, intermingling his strength with that of a lion (that wasn't suspected was it?).  
"I knew all along brother." Maeghan's raven black hair showed her white streaks, yet she grew red streaks also, her eyes turned white, then back to her brown, but it had a trace of blue in it.  
Squall grew slightly taller and his hair more thick. His eyes turned blue, then a flash of yellow as they mixed into a bright green.  
"I'm ready." He growled.  
"You asked for it." Maeghan rose with her back towards him, a new set of claws and then she used her full speed to lunge at her brother, they started to tussle and wrestle, a stray punch here, a kick in there. Maeghan was eventually pushed to the floor and they rolled around.  
"This is interesting..."Quistis noted as she stood at the door to the training center.   
Maeghan and Squall jumped apart, both going back to human form.  
"Why are you here?" Maeghan decided to ask.  
"Your father sent us to look for you, saying that we're having a meeting at your house today."  
Maeghan frowned.  
"Wait, he invited people over?"  
"No, more like they invited themselves over..."Quistis thought about it as she spoke.  
"Tell everyone to meet in the living room." Maeghan decided, and she beckoned to Squall. She needed to fix up these rich people and she had a plan.   
Maeghan was fresh and ready. She had her raven black hair pinned up, but she let two red & white (white at the tips) streaks frame her face.  
She noticed some commotion in the family room.  
"Why are we here in the first place?" was the question she was greeted with.  
"Alright, as you guys know we're having visitors. like the REALLY pushy kind. The stuck up visitors that no one likes. So, I'm doing something about it."  
Rinoa smirked, "I'm in."  
"I'll do it, I like pranks." Selphie smiled humming to herself.  
"I guess I'll do it also, if it'll keep me busy."  
"I'll do it if you girls do it?" Irvine smirked.  
"Hot dogs?" Was the only thing Zell muttered, and then when Maeghan confirmed the presence of the preserved tube shaped meats, Zell decided he'd help as well.  
"I'll do it to look after you people."  
"I already said I'd do it."  
"Alright, here's the plan then." Maeghan grinned.   
At exactly 5:45 guests started to arrive. Maeghan had prepared for this, but noted to everyone that they must look their best, and all the girls were to be unveiled later.  
The boys started to mingle with the guests until the dinner bell wrung.  
That was when the girls entered into the Grand Foyer.  
The lights were dimmed and attention focused on them.  
"Welcome guests, to our dinner." Maeghan greeted as she descended the stairs.  
Her dress was a red, dramatic...yes but she carried it off since it accented her streaks. She wore a simple pair of earrings that dangled with charm on the end which looked like a rope.  
Rinoa followed past her, in an elegant blue dress, with dangling charm earrings, which had a magic wand on it. She looked calm and peaceful.  
Quistis wore a yellow dress, pastel yellow, not canary yellow. Hers looked formal, and she had earrings with a calligraphic A, B & C on it. She smiled, looking thoughtful.  
Selphie wore an energetic green dress. It was tame, yet the green stuck out. Her own earrings had the since for drama on it, a happy and sad mask.  
They girls all shuffled down and Maeghan immediately slipped into the kitchen. She produced a special wine bottle she'd be using later.  
As the guests moved into the dinner room, 


	6. Chapter 6Doth the Plot thickeneth?

Chapter 6- Doth the Plot thickeneth?  
By-Calicat Calicat: Oi ppls! How is uz...k, the gangsta crap is done, and because I know that some of you will skip this part anyways, but RECAP!! Cookies: Black-Lily1704- OMG, thanx for the reivew, um dialogue...to be straight I'll make symbols now that you've been kind enough/ humble enough to point it out. I had this story on my computere for a while, and I actually had the romance in it, but if you want more...well you get more! Thanks for reviewing, you get chocolate chip, with extra love! For all you other people who won't review... sticks tongue out and makes loud obnoxious noise REVIEW PEOPLE! = Telepathic ""= Spoken --= Thought RECAP:  
The girls all shuffled down and Maeghan immediately slipped into the kitchen. She produced a special wine bottle she'd be using later.  
Maeghan then felt a panic and she almost dropped the panic.  
She recognized the voice immediately, "Rinoa!" She cried, setting down the wine bottle and trying to locate her friend.   
Squall noticed a chill in the room, but the guests chattered on incessantly. He looked around to locate someone...then he felt panic in the back of his mind.  
"Rinoa!" The desperate call was his sister's.  
"Mag? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know...but find her!" Came the call.  
Squall gently pushed people out of the way, until he heard Rinoa's voice.  
He had to step in.   
Seifer was standing beside one of the most beautiful girls at the party, and he felt that it was necessary to tell her that every few seconds.  
"You look ravishing Quisty..." He smirked as he saw her eye twich with anger.  
"Seifer," she lowered her voice, "If you say that one more time I will..."  
"Seiver, 'ow are you chile?" A heavy Transalvanian accent rang out just in time.  
"Madam Locogishka!" He gave a watered down smile for the woman.  
She was heavily perfumed, and Quistis' nose itched from the furs she wore, but her heavy ringed hands grasped Seifer into a tight hug.  
"You look fine, how vould you like to be married, I have some daughter in laws zat vould gladly take such a fine and sturdy man...oh who ezz zees?"  
"That," Seifer restrained himself from saying 'zat', "Is Quistis Trepe."  
"I haven't heard of you before." The lady's tone grew cold, but Quistis had a wicked idea to get the lady to leave them alone.  
"I haven't heard of you either Madam, but my fiancé meets you quite well."  
"Fiancé?" The woman paled noticeably, yet it was hard to distinguish under her layers of makeup and cosmetics.  
Seifer looked shocked, but he noticed the plan immediately, "Oh yes, I proposed at the beginning of he year, we've been making plans so far, haven't we Quisty."  
"Oh yes, Seify," it took all her self control not to spit it at him, but it was her plan and she supposed she deserved it, "We've just gone through the wedding plans...oh wait isn't that the president?" Quistis pointed at an imaginary person and dragged away Seifer as soon as the lady's back was turned.   
Irvine stretched out luxuriously on the couch. Not many people dared sit in another person's house, but Irvine Kinneas wasn't your normal person. His trademark cowboy hat was pulled over his eyes as he tried to sleep.  
Then he got an almost painful sensation on his legs.  
"Shit." he grumbled, but found pure green eyes staring at him.  
"Sorry!" Selphie muttered, but made no attempt to get up.  
"Why are you here anyway?" Irvine made a desperate attempt to sit up, but failed, and Selphie helped him.  
"I was looking to escape from someone..."  
"So babe, what're you doin after this?" A voice drifted down the hallway.  
"Hide me..."Selphie squealed, digging into Irvine.  
"Hon? You, me bathroom...in...." The guy came in and was looking at Selphie when Irvine had a brilliant idea of how to save her.  
-I read this in a romance novel...damn I hope Maeghan doesn't find out about this- Irvine looked at Selphie and planted a nice kiss...(A/N a loud, obnoxious kiss).  
-What the?- was the last thing that ran through Selphie's mind...next thing was, -what, is this cliché-loving idiot, not getting any?-   
Squall looked for the source of panic and saw Rinoa looking as white as a sheet, she stood there facing her father.  
"Rinoa?" Squall tried, but her father as pulling her into a conversation.  
"Hello father..."she was bitter, like newly frosted ice.  
"Rinoa." He was curt also, but he seemed smug.  
"What is it father?" She mocked the word father whenever she strained, rolling her eyes slightly, but being subtle about it.  
"I have a business associate's son, he'd like to meet you, for coffee sometime."  
"I'd love to, but I can't drink coffee, it reacts badly with my system."  
"Really, Rinoa dear...don't be nasty. You need to be courted eventually to produce me an heir, this will also ensure that I get an alliance..."  
"Is that all I am to you? A bargaining chip? A way to ensure alliances with other companies? Father..." She spat.  
"Rinoa, not in public."  
"Oh! Squall..."  
Squall physically flinched as he was added to the conversation.  
"Who is this Rinoa...?"  
"Well this is Squall, who's house I am residing in." She smiled.  
"Hello sir." Squall was polite, yet guarded.  
"Hello, son..." The general was also quiet.  
"Rinoa! I was coming to see if you could help with dinner...Squall I'll need you too!" Maeghan added in.  
"I'm sorry I was having a conversation." General Caraway put in.  
"I'm sorry, I rarely talk to people who call me harlots or sluts."  
"I didn't."  
"No, but you're thinking it." With that, Maeghan turned and left her brother and friend following.   
"Alright, are the guests all comfortable?" Maeghan looked at her friends.  
Quistis was boiling, Seifer was smirking, Selphie was shocked, Irvine looked happy...yet embarassed, Rinoa looked relieved and Squall looked like...well Squall looked like Squall always does.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Everyone seems fine!" Seifer happily replied.  
"Fine, Selphie I need you to tell everyone to go into the dining room, Quistis I need you to come with me into the winery, Irvine...help Selphie...Where the hell is Zell?"  
Everyone looked around.  
"You three look for Zell then...alright, break up and come back here when the plan is done."   
Maeghan and Quistis came and personally served the wine, but as people started to drink they seemed to be getting quite drunk.  
"Seifer, the video camera is over there...get it out please...where's Rinoa and Squall?"  
"They left."  
"Oh...anyway, Quistis activate the video panel..."  
"Alright."  
"Irvine, can you and Selphie get the food for us ready?"  
"Fine..."  
No one noticed Maeghan leave.   
"Squall, this is weird."  
"Why?"  
"You know why!" Rinoa snapped.  
"Because you introduced me as your boyfriend...?"  
"Ya, and Maeghan must've heard that!"  
"So?" Squall looked puzzled.  
"I don't know, I was always taught that we weren't supposed to court until you had your parent's permission."  
"Squall, Rin? What are you doing here?" Maeghan approached again.  
"Oh my God!" Rinoa half shrieked as she saw Squall's sister.  
"What is it?"  
"We need to talk about something."  
"What?"  
"My past..." Maeghan looked at her friend seriously. 


	7. Chapter 7Past to Present

Chapter 7- Past to Present  
By: Calicat Calicat: Not much today, still waiting for reviews! RECAP: "What is it?" "We need to talk about something." "What?" "My past..." Maeghan looked at her friend seriously. ""= Dialogue - -= Thought = Telepathic   
"What do you mean..." Rinoa looked at her friend seriously.  
"Rinoa, you Squall my father and I have to talk, meet me in the den..." With that Maeghan walked off.   
The guests were sickeningly drunk.  
"Geez, what'd you do to them Quistis?" Seifer looked disgustedly at the drunken guests.  
A malicious smile crossed the genius' lips, "I reacted with their stomach acids and with their brain, to send the normal features, as if they were drunk."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry about it." She smiled even more evilly.   
Zell caught up with a still shocked Selphie, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh Zell!"  
"Selphie, what are you doing in the kitchen?"  
"Getting our dinner ready...Yes there are hotdogs."  
"Thank god!" relief flashed on the metal man's face.  
"Why?"  
"I was afraid I'd have to smash open the lock on the fridge."  
"There's a lock?"  
"Ya, Irvine was working on it..."  
They were answered with a satisifed click, a "BOO YA!" and then the ound of electrical currents.  
"Damm Lock!" Irvine muttered, as he entered the room, looking....electrocuted.  
Selphie and Zell laughed.   
"Maeghan, what's wrong."  
"Daddy, did you adopt me?" Maeghan asked Laguna...Rinoa and Squall were there as well.  
"Yes, A few years after Squall...why?"  
"Because...there's a problem in the family tree."  
"Why?"  
"Ok..." Maeghan pointed to her laptop.  
"I connected it up, but here's the thing, you knew you were Squall's father, right?  
"Of course."  
"You knew that Rinoa's father is at war with you right?"  
"Yes."  
"You know that I'm part of the reason?"  
"What?" Squall, Rinoa and Laguna replied at the same time.  
"Look," Maeghan showed something to her brother, friend and father.  
She typed in Maeghan Loire and got the answer:  
Parents: Julia Heartilly and Laguna Loire  
Siblings: Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly  
"Oh my god!" Rinoa fell back into a couch.  
"What the?" Squall said.  
Laguna looked at his children confused, then realisation flashed through his eyes.  
"Let me explain..." Flashback!  
Laguna looked at Julia, they sat together on the hill they'd met on. Her hand gleamed with a diamond ring, but so did his. Although, they were not married together, they were promised to other people.  
"Julia?" He broke the silence  
"Ya?" She looked at him almost sadly, her brown eyes looked at him.  
"I'm sorry." He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"It's my fault also, I didn't know where you were and I married James. He was the one to comfort me." Her eyes started to gather up water.  
"I thought I heard you were married and I let myself fall in love with Raine..." He looked away again, breaking the stare. He knew he' d cry as well.  
"Laguna?" Julia called back his attention  
"Yes Julia."  
"Do you still love me?" She had a tear running down her cheek.  
"Yes...I do." He whispered, putting his hand on her cheek and wiping away her tear.  
She smiled sadly, "I love you too..."  
They moved towards each other hesitantly and started to kiss. Flashback End!  
"It's not your fault sweet heart." Laguna said comfortingly.  
Rinoa widened, "So while my mother was married, you had Maeghan?"  
"I'm not sure of the details..." Laguna looked to the floor, "She never told me."  
"She shouldn't have, you'd off broken it off with mom, and she'd have broken it off with Caraway, leaving two abandoned children."  
"True, but good I loved her." Laguna had tears going down his own face.  
"I didn't know about that." Maeghan herself looked shocked.  
"What's wrong?" Laguna looked at his daughter.  
"I don't know...I don't know." Maeghan suddenly looked hurt as she ran out.  
"Don't go after her...we will..."  
But Remus had beat them too it.   
"Maeghan, Maeghan let me in!" Remus banged on her door.  
He didn't get any answer, so he used his mutant power, to 'transport' things, so he transported the molecules in the wall to make a gap large enough to let him through.  
"Maeghan?" He saw her in fetal position with her head down, rocking back and forth on her bead.  
"Leave me alone." She sobbed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
Remus pressed his hand under her chin and forced her head up. Tears ran down her face  
"Maeghan...What's this about."  
"My Father." she spat.  
"Why?"  
"You don't know what's it's like to be adopted do you?" She looked at him, her eyes full of hatred.  
"No I don't." He admitted.  
"I do, I had to wait for someone to pick me up...you know how I found out I was 'different?'" She waited for a response.  
"No I don't."  
"My foster father, was drunk. He never hit me, but he said mean things. I remember, as I was five, I was called a bitch, stupid, useless and whore." She recoiled at the memories.  
"My god..."  
"The only time he hit me, was when he threw his beer bottle at me, and it caught me full force. The glass shattered when it hit me." Her eyes hardened.  
"Maeghan...?"  
"I had to call a friend, I said that my window shattered and my dad wasn't home. Her parents drove me to the hospital, but when she came to pick me up, she saw my dad sitting inside, and she told me to call the authorities."  
"Did you."  
"No, but she did. I remember wondering where my real father was, why did he leave me, why? Did he hate me? What had I done to deserve it? What had I done?" She started to sob.  
"Maeghan...it's alright."  
"I stayed at her house, and I saw her parents call her and tell her that they loved her, that they were there for her...I wondered if I'd ever have a dad that did that."  
"Did you?"  
  
"Not for a while. That friend, she was Rinoa. To know, it was my own mother...she could've rescued me!" Maeghan looked so torn between anger and sadness.  
"Maeghan..."  
  
"I went back to his house, and I learned about my mutant power. I was so mad at him and I just sucked it out...I sucked out his power permanently. Luckily I didn't get anything else, but it left him pretty messed. I just ran...I ran until I met someone else...Squall."  
"Who took you home..."  
"Ya...I found out what happened to my foster father though. You wanna know?"  
"I came this far."  
Her shoulders shook slightly, "I killed him, he went brain dead. The doctors said that his liver was too rotten from alcohol, but I knew it...I knew I'd killed him." She sobbed over and over again.  
"Shh.... Maeghan it'll be alright." He enveloped her into a hug, pressing her against his chest and holding her close to his heart.  
"It'll be alright." He whispered as she quieted and fell asleep.   
"You alright?" Squall looked at Rinoa.  
She stood on the balcony smiling, "I'm fine...Wow."  
"What?"  
"If I'd known that Maeghan was my sister I'd have let her stay with me."  
"You didn't see her again until school, right?"  
"Ya...I feel awful."  
"Don't."  
  
"Squall...I think that,"  
"What?"  
  
"I really like you."  
  
"You know that already?"  
  
She nodded.  
He looked weary, "I don't know what to say, it's fast I know, but..."  
They were interrupted by a crash coming from downstairs.   
Calicat: Happy? There's some romance in it now! Geez, what I do for you people! But we need a new battle scene...reviews = more stuff! SO REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8A Battle Begins

Chapter 8- A Battle Begins  
By Calicat Calicat: Not much today, but review please! RECAP:  
"I really like you."  
  
"You know that already?"  
  
She nodded.  
He looked weary, "I don't know what to say, it's fast I know, but..." They were interrupted by a crash coming from downstairs.   
Ellone usually stayed in her room. On public dinners she found it cumbersome to move around, especially in her handicapped position.  
It had happened when she was five, a brutal experiment that left her blind and in a wheelchair. Sometimes she would break down and cry for not being able to see or walk again, but today she was strong. Her power was to see the future and the past. She kept to herself in the little room, but when she heard the crash downstairs, she knew what was coming. She immediately pressed one button in the wall that locked up her room safely, and ensured no one could get in...she smiled, but had to warn the others.   
Irvine already had his pistol out, but these animals were ferocious, they were ghastly, ugly things. He couldn't look at them for a long time, suddenly he felt something tingling in the back of his mind.  
"Oh shit..." He thought as he felt some major power gathering.   
Maeghan stiffened as soon as she heard a crash. She immediately cast out her mind to see if anything was wrong, but then she clipped on her weapons.  
"C'mon Remus, it's time to fight."   
Seifer was not graceful, yet he was skilled. He used his ability to stretch and harden his body parts...it was a lot like Zell's except Zell also had some other abilities.  
Quistis summoned every piece of metal around her, and she started to heard the monsters into a metal cage, directing one to one part and another to another.  
"Watch out for that guest!" Seifer cried.  
"Chicken wuss, get all the people out of here!" He called to his friend.  
Zell nodded, and started to push guests out of the way.  
Selphie in the meantime was storing up her own power, she could manipulate the elements, fire, wind, water...earth.  
She smirked as the earth under Quistis' cage opened up, and then the metal resurfaced as the earth closed.  
That was when Squall leapt down from an upper floor gunblade in hand.  
"Let's play." He grinned.  
"I agree brother." Maeghan floated down beside him, displacing two monsters.   
Maeghan was graceful when she fought, arching backwards. She looked at Selphie and then at Quistis. Rinoa was already a step ahead of her.  
She and Rinoa both ran forward into the supporting hands of Quistis and Selphie that tossed them like human cannonballs. Maeghan quickly copied Selphie's power and made it her own, electrifying anyone around where she landed. Rinoa used a fragment of her full force, to blast anything out of the way.  
Still more crept in.  
"Maeghan!" Quistis got an idea, "Locate where they're coming from!" She called over the noise.  
Maeghan nodded and found the source using her telepathy. She sent a lightning bolt at it, so the other could see it.  
Selphie grinned and whispered something into Quistis' ear.  
Quistis smiled as Maeghan was informed, along with Rinoa. They shared a grin.  
The monster they were going after was ugly and hideous, oozing something gross.  
"Hey you big ugly! Ya you! What your own stench making you squint." Maeghan called.  
It grunted.  
"Hey I'm talkin to you! What, you don't think I'm worth it?" Maeghan grinned.  
"Fine then..." She opened her palm, then pointed her finger at the creature, causing it to have a severe mental pain.  
It charged at Maeghan quickly, but was stopped, by a wall that enclosed in.  
"Na na!" Maeghan taunted, as she and Rinoa closed a barrier around it.  
Quistis then added all the metal in the room to coat the beast as it struggled against its confines.  
Selphie finished it off by electrocuting the metal until the beast stopped struggling.  
Maeghan nodded in affirmation that it was dead, as Selphie enclosed it in Earth...it headed for a quick and easy cremation at the world's core.   
"You alright?" Quistis looked around  
"I'm fine." Selphie stretched as the last of the creatures disappeared.  
"I'll live." Rinoa decided after a moment's ponder.  
Maeghan didn't respond. since she was out cold. 


	9. Chapter 9Espionage Escapes!

Chapter 9- Espionage Escapes!  
By Calicat Calicat: ALRIGHT! The first battle scene YAY! Alright then, on to business, no cookies for anyone pout no reviews= no cookies IDIOT!! Anyways, here's the RECAP...REVIEW RECAP:  
"You alright?" Quistis looked around  
"I'm fine." Selphie stretched as the last of the creatures disappeared.  
"I'll live." Rinoa decided after a moment's ponder.  
Maeghan didn't respond. since she was out cold.   
"Dammit!" Squall sighed.  
Remus and Rinoa sat beside Maeghan as well.  
"What?" Rinoa decided to ask.  
"She knew she shouldn't of done that, it drained her...look." Squall pointed at her wrist.  
"So?"  
"Notice how it isn't it's normal size?"  
"Ya...it's swelled." Remus said.  
"Exactly, she took too much power into her, as a result her body shut down. Why did she take so much power? She over worked herself, so she went into other people's reserves."  
"Oh...God!" Rinoa understood slowly, her face paling.  
"She could've drained us..." Squall finished, "Remus why are you here?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Rin...wait outside for a second?" Squall looked at his crush.  
"Sure." she nodded slightly confused.  
"Look Remus, you know...Maeghan's attached right?"   
Quistis saw a nervous Rinoa pacing outside the door.  
"Rin?"  
"Oh! Sorry Quistis..." Rinoa smiled.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for Maeghan to wake up."  
"Why...is there something I'm missing?"  
"You know how she fainted?"  
"Ya...I was going to check on her, but you hate infirmaries unless you're there because of a relative..."  
Selphie decided to come in.  
"Hey!"  
"Wait a minute, Maeghan disappears, she re-appears with Rinoa and Squall, Maeghan likes to stick near family when at home, Rinoa never goes into a hospital or anything like that unless there's a relative...holy shit!"  
"What?" Selphie just stood there waiting to find out what happened. (Moments earlier)  
Irvine Kinneas never became attached...it's what he told himself as he looked at er picture again.  
"I'm a playboy, single, not attached." he chanted to himself.  
"Hey, cowboy!" Selphie called, she was skipping to the infirmary area (which she couldn't believe the mansion had) when she saw Irvine.  
"Selphie...look doyouwannagooutwithme?" Irvine was nervous.  
"What?" Selphie looked puzzled  
"Do you wanna get lunch sometime?"  
"Sure..." Selphie smiled brightly, still slightly confused.  
"Thanks!" He ran off.  
Selphie stood their confused still   
"What do you mean?" Remus looked at Squall.  
"She's dating someone else."  
"Oh..." He looked down.  
"I'm not happy about it either..." Squall growled.  
"What's his nameat least?"  
"Brian I believe."  
"Dammit.."  
"Why you know him..."  
"Brian Applebee...that him?"  
"Ya, wait why are you asking?"  
"He's my brother."  
"Oh..."  
(A/N I could end it her, but I want to play with this a little bit)  
"I know..." Remus had his head in his hands.  
"Can I come in?" Rinoa called.  
  
"Sure..."  
"Remus? What's wrong?" Quistis looked at her cousin.  
"Did you know he was dating?" Remus didn't move.  
"Brian...no, but I feel sorry for the girl who he's dating..."  
Remus looked at Maeghan pointedly.  
"WHAT?" (A/N Now I'm ending it!)   
Flashback "I screwed another chick...but I'm trying for someone harder..." Brian told his younger brother.  
"That's great..." Remus feigned interest as he read his book.  
"Ya, she's really hot, and smart...my god! I'll have to feign interest for a while now, won't I?"  
"Brian, you're being an asshole again." Remus looked up as he told him.  
"Shut the hell up! Look get out of my room, I'm going to pursue him."  
Flashback ended  
"You never told me that Remus!" Quistis looked shock  
"I didn't know what'd happen."  
"Oh well, at least I've already kicked his ass a few times..." Squall stopped.  
"Squall?"  
"What?"  
"Good job!" Rinoa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Oh dear lord, when did I get drunk and where the hell am I?" Maeghan asked groggily.  
"Glad to see you're with us again! Up and cheery as always!" Quistis smirked.  
"Water?" She coughed a few times, "Spare me the lecture..." she told Squall.  
"Fine...Remus however has something to say to you..."  
"BRIAN?" He looked at the door  
"Ya..." The man of the hour was in the room.   
"My god, what are you doing here?" Maeghan looked at him.  
"I came to see how you were doing..."  
"Save it...you and I broke up weeks ago idiot!" Maeghan yelled at him...  
She was still in her gown from last night.  
Dammit She thought.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change and then have lunch...bye!" With that she left.   
Squall grinned at his prey.  
"So you broke up?"  
"No, that's just what she's saying...why hello hello!" He smirked at Rinoa.  
"Don't look at her please." Maeghan was back in the room.  
"What the?"  
"My room is next door idiot...Quistis can you put him in the training room, we're gonna have some fun...but first, Ellone's made lunch!" She called as she skipped off.   
The sun was at it's peak. Squall sneaked away from the others who were sitting in the patio.  
He watched something else though.  
"You know why I broke up with you Brian?" Maeghan looked at her Ex boyfried smiling wickedly.  
"You didn't..."  
"Yes, I did. The fact that you called me a whore and slut and that you called my brother and I many things was only part of it...what you didn't think I knew?"  
"So if it doesn't matter slut..."  
CRACK  
Maeghan's foot flew out and caught his nose.  
She twirled around.  
The chains around him let go.  
"You're a spy for the Ultimate, if I beat you...you tell me everything, if not the I'll do whatever you want..."  
"Fine." he grinned, cocky.  
She took a dagged and slit her wrist then his and made him recite an oath after her.  
"Start..."  
She smiled watching his pathetic attempts to hit her. She ducked twirled and jumped gracefully until he tired.  
She smiled as he panted, and then her foot connected with his eye.  
In a jump twirl she caught the other eye and pushed him backwards.  
"Did you know that I taught myself these moves?" She went back to inspect her fingernails, but noticed power gathering around him.  
Her palm opened to let a blast a telekinetic energy blast him.  
"Powers are cheating." She wasn't even sweating, he was terrified.  
"Do you concede?" She smiled at him  
"No!" He threw a hidden dagger at her, which she caught.  
"What wasn't fair."  
"Fine then..." She flipped him easily so all of his weapons poured onto the floor.  
She picked one up, tossed it from hand to hand, behind her back and then she unsheathed it, and pointed it at her throat.  
"Now?"  
He didn't answer.  
She pressed it into his throat slightly, drawing blood.  
"Now."  
"N..." His voice faltered.  
She pressed it harder.  
"I work for the Ultimate, and the leader's name was never told to me, but my mission was to..."  
Maeghan sensed the dark energy gathering in the room and smirked.  
"You have a protection curse on you that'll kill you if you tell the truth, therefore you're lying...tell the truth, and I'll spare your life."  
He swallowed nervously as he saw dark clouds come, but then it vanished. He saw Maeghan looking at another point then looking back at him.  
"Continue."  
"Ultimecia, it's her name. She wanted all of you people for a prophecy...and she said that the only other one she'd need was the one in the wheelchair. I was to find the other spy in the force and deliver all of you to her..."  
"Really...interesting, come out Squall..." she called to her brother.  
"What?"  
"Come here..." he moved closer, and then he was pushed forward as he saw Brian being let go.  
"What? Maeghan what are you doing?"  
"Don't you know...the other spy is me..." She smiled as she knocked out both her brother and the failing spy. 


	10. Chapter 10Like a Dog He Will Return!

Chapter 10- Like a Dog...  
By Calicat Calicat: INTO THE DOUBLE DIGITS WOO HOO! Alright, here it is, what happened to Squall, is he dead, why am I evil enough to make Maeghan evil and a spy? You'll see it's all in this chapter! RECAP!  
"Ultimecia, it's her name. She wanted all of you people for a prophecy...and she said that the only other one she'd need was the one in the wheelchair. I was to find the other spy in the force and deliver all of you to her..."  
"Really...interesting, come out Squall..." she called to her brother.  
"What?"  
"Come here..." he moved closer, and then he was pushed forward as he saw Brian being let go.  
"What? Maeghan what are you doing?"  
"Don't you know...the other spy is me..." She smiled as she knocked out both her brother and the failing spy.   
"Where's Squall?" Rinoa asked Maeghan.  
"I have no idea...I went to see where Brian was, and he wasn't there...don't worry if I know Squall he's probably just gone to walk it out and then he'll come back. Or he's taken Brian to beat the crap out of him, and then come back."  
"So we leave him alone." Quistis asked  
"Ya..." Maeghan smiled and sat back down to her lunch.  
"Hey do you want to go for a swim?" Maeghan decided.  
"Sure..."  
"Great, you guys can borrow one of my swim suits if you don't have any..."  
Seifer stepped out onto the patio.  
"Hey, have you seen Squall?"  
"Nope..." Rinoa answered.  
"Why?" Maeghan had to ask.  
"We were supposed to spar in the training room, but all I could see there was a trail of blood..." Seifer looked around.  
Maeghan smiled inwardly, they'd never know.   
Squall was groggy, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't  
Where the hell am I? He thought.  
He then realized Maeghan had knocked him out...he remembered it all.  
"Shit..." he tried to open his eyes again, but he couldn't. He then felt something and realized he was in a liquid.  
"Double Shit..." he thought before he could open his eyes again.  
"So you're up!" A voice called.   
The pool was nice, it was a cool and relaxing, yet Rinoa couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Squall.  
"Rin?" Maeghan looked worried.,  
"Hmm? Oh...I zoned out didn't I?" She smiled at her friend.  
"Ya...something like that."  
Rinoa smiled back, she sighed.  
"I just think there's something wrong with all of this, Squall would be back by now."  
Maeghan worried inwardly, "C'mon I want to show you something..." she decided was the only thing she could do.  
Rinoa thought her friend was trying to help calm her down...she was wrong.   
"Where did Maeghan go?'  
"She said that her and Rinoa were going for a walk in the garden."  
"Oh, well c'mon are you guys going in?"  
"You first..."  
"What?" Quistis was pushed in by Seifer, but she caught his arm and pulled him in with her.  
"Quistis!" He whined as they surfaced.  
Selphie grinned as she 'cannon-balled' in.  
"BOOYAKA!" They heard as she leapt in.  
"Anyway, Squall always comes back...like a dog..." Quistis noted out loud.  
Seifer laughed loudly explaining a weird visual he had.  
"I'm back!" Maeghan called.  
"Hey...where's Rinoa?"  
"I don't know, she said she was going to her room, I think she's gonna mope until Squall comes back..."  
"Like a dog..." Quistis added again, making everyone beak out into laughter.  
Maeghan laughed as she thought what she'd really done.  
"Rinoa's not gonna be in my plan, cause if she escapes I'll be the on to shoot her dead." she thought to herself.  
(A/N Evil, isn't she? You'll see why)   
Rinoa woke up to see Maeghan in front of her.  
"Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Ha! Really though you were better than all of us?"  
Maeghan made a move to punch and caught Rinoa's stomach, knocking out her wind.  
"Really you're such a bitch sometimes, always whining and nagging." Maeghan made a move to punch her again, and caught her lip, splitting it.  
She moved back to a table behind her, she took a syringe and tested it.  
"Alright, now let's see how you like this...it's an acid compound...Quistis made it for me actually. She said that it was for getting the smell out of dogs. It's perfect for you!" Maeghan laughed loudly.  
"Maeghan...I thought you were my sister?" Rinoa started to tear.  
Maeghan slapped her, "Bitch, you dare call me a sister! Ha that was such crap, I can't believe that I had to tell you that. Your mother did screw around though like the slut she was...she screwed around with Squall's dad and the child was dead. They say it broke your mother's heart. She died...from her own whoring..." Maeghan laughed again.  
Rinoa clenched her fists. She wished she wasn't shackled to the table. Her lip stung and she knew there'd be a bruise on her stomach. She tried to move out of her chains, but nothing worked.  
"Don't move." Maeghan now caught a piece of her hair in her fingers, and twisted it pulling it slowly, then yanking it hard.  
"What does the princess not like that? Sorry, I forgot...you were nothing but a whore." Maeghan laughed again as she saw Rinoa bite her lip.  
"Bleeding? Poor baby, why don't I kiss it better." Maeghan feigned compassion and Rinoa looked suspicious.  
"With my fists." Maeghan punched Rinoa again and again until she had a variety of bruises built up.  
"Oh...I almost forgot about that..." Maeghan turned and picked up a syringe again. She inserted it into Rinoa's wrist as Rinoa shrunk away back into the cold, unyielding metal of the table. Suddenly she felt like a fire was going through her veins. She could feel her body twitching as she barely heard Maeghan calling her a whore, slut, bitch, she-man, fucking harlot, ass licker and more. The fire then turned hot, then it felt like she was freezing.  
Maeghan saw her shiver slightly, "That's the acid working on the part of your brain that controls the temperature."  
"Maeghan...why?"  
"Because you stole my crayons when I was five." Maeghan then left Rinoa to the rapid temperature changes and the pain.   
Selphie was looking for Maeghan and she found her. "Maeghan! Look, I found some stuff out about the Ultimate, Quistis wanted to talk to you, but we're leaving to find out what had happened." "Great!" Maeghan smiled brightly. "Alright, we're leaving, coming?" "Sure." Still smiling, Selphie lead them to a luxurious jet, which they'd be using. "Boy! Get me the drink I ask for." A harsh woman sat on her 'throne' She smiled wickedly at the boy who was trembling in her presence. Her face was pale and her eyes black with red pupils...she tended to have that effect on many people. Although, usually she wouldn't smile afterwards, today was an exception. She'd just watched the sorceress's slut Rinoa was it? She was degraded on camera. Best thing was her father was just coming to propose a deal later. The woman smiled wickedly. "H-h-here you are m-m-iss." he looked at the floor. "Mistress dear," She put two fingers under his chin, pushing up her head. "You look so much like my own child," she smiled, "Pale, intelligent and innocent...which is why you are released from my cause. You may go now." She smiled at him. He looked shocked, "But miss..." "You may call me Ultimecia now that you are not in my service anymore..." She smiled at him. "Ultimecia." He smiled back. "Where are we going?" "To the Ultimate's hideout." Quistis replied. "This isn't right." Maeghan looked at the map. "What, how do you know?" Irvine looked at Maeghan suspiciously. "Because I am one..." the plane almost crashed then and there. Squall woke up and he realized he was airborne. Not actually in the air, but in a plane. He struggled, but he realized he was in a crate of some sort. Whoever did it, packed him with his gunblade. He realized that the only person who knew where he put it ...was Maeghan. "What the?" he thought. He broke out of the crate and realized instantly he was in a jet. Maeghan was sitting there innocently, and she didn't even look shocked that he was out. "Took your time." she said flatly. "You were the one who knocked me out." Squall retorted. "Pft! I always knock you out." She replied. "Anyway, should I reveal who you are to the rest of the people?" "What a spy?" Irvine added. "Ya...how did you?" "She just told us," Quistis added as she steered the jet, "Seifer and I are too." Squall almost fainted with surprise. 


	11. Chapter 11The Real Reason

Chapter 11-The Real Reason  
By Calicat Nothing much too say really, just REVIEW Rinoa woke up in a jet, in a sitting position. She saw Maeghan, who came near her, and she flinched. Hurt flashed through Maeghan's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Why...aren't you the bad guy?" "Rinoa...how little you know..." She sighed. "What?" "There is no bad guy." she explained. "What do you mean?" She still backed away from Maeghan. "Look..." Maeghan showed her a mirror. Rinoa looked and saw no split lip or an bruises at all. "How?" "It was staged Rinoa, the 'acid' was actually made by Quistis and I to help regenerate broken cells, it makes you feel better, but it tampers with the brain if there's a strong enough immune system because it sometimes rejects the substance." "Making the hot and cold flashes..." "Exactly, you can ask Quistis." "Why though?" "Ultimecia is not as bad as you think," Maeghan ran a hand through Rinoa's hair. "Really?" "She's never killed anyone, this is only a scandal she's doing right now." "That man who she painted the prophecy with their blood..." "Killed himself." "Oh..." "Yes, Rinoa I have to go check something in the front, but know something..." "What?" "I really am your sister." They decided to go back. Squall said that he was tired after being crammed into a small, enclosed area and he wanted to take a nap. Maeghan, although she had wanted to see outside again, after a week's confinement in the mansion. Rinoa herself wanted to take a nice, long, hot shower. She grinned at the thought. The jet arrived as quickly as it had left and she ran into her room and looked for her shampoo... "Dammit, I ran out." She swore, "Wait...Maeghan has the same shampoo." She smiled and quickly snuck into Maeghan's room. Slipping into the bathroom she saw that Maeghan was in the bathroom eyes closed. She looked like she was resting in her bathtub. The scents in the air showed it was some kind of aroma therapy, with scented oils in the water. "Sorry!" Rinoa called as she saw her sister. When she got no response, she decided to see what was wrong. "Maeghan?" She called curious. She moved slowly closer to the bathtub, until she saw that Maeghan wasn't sleeping. She reached to fell Maeghan's pulse, to find it very faint...it was at this time that she also realized that the red water wasn't from the oils...it was from blood. Squall was relaxing in his own bathtub, his muscles unclenching. He thought about everything. Maeghan not being evil, Quistis and Seifer are also spies, Ultimecia not evil. He sighed...Everything was happening this week. He thought then about Rinoa, smiling with Maeghan on the plane...wait a minute. He sat up in the large tub. Maeghan, he hair...it was an inch shorter, and was thinner. He thought over the girl's features, her eyes were gray...wrong, she was shorter and to an untrained eye...she looked identical. Squall jumped out of the tub, quickly pulled on some clothes and ran to Maeghan's room to confront his fears...when he saw Rinoa beside the tub he knew he was too late. Remus was enjoying his peace and tranquility in his room when he realized that he left the door open. He went to close it, but saw Squall running by. He saw urgency in Squall's expression and wordlessly followed, closing his door. He didn't realize what had happened until he realized where he was. Rinoa rocked back and forth, not speaking. Squall approached her slowly as she reached into the water and pulled Maeghan out, then put a towel over her to cover her. "Crap...what should we do?" She looked at Squall, then Remus. "Rinoa...use it." He looked at her, then at her hands. "I can't Remus, it's too untamed." "What?" Squall looked confused. "My powers...I can't." "But Rinoa...we have to figure out what's wrong with her, I know you don't want to harm her, but this is the only thing we can do!" Remus explained, anxious. "Rin..." Squall looked at her. "Yes?" She met his gaze. He slowly took her hands and then put them on both sides Maeghan's face. Then he used his own power to 'charge' her body until her power came out. She gasped. He slowly released as her breathing became ragged, sweat started to pour down her face. "Did you harm her?" Remus asked. "No...I did the same thing to Maeghan once...she'll be fine." Squall's face was blank. Rinoa's hands let out a pure white light and they filled the room. To any 'normal' person who was watching...it would seem like nothing happened, but for anyone who was mutated, they would see Rinoa clearly, with wings sprouting from her back and a halo appearing on her head. The light was blinding, becoming stronger and stronger, until it burned. Squall and Remus were forced to sheild their eyes as Rinoa finished healing. Rinoa finally gained control of herself. "It's done..." She panted, releasing Maeghan. Maeghan sat up coughing up water and blood. "She will pay." Her eyes went steely, but her voice was weak, barely a whisper. "Who Maeghan?" Squall asked. "Maria..." "You called?" The girl in the doorway was the one who had been Maeghan... Maeghan summoned two things from her room. Clothes, which she used Remus' power to just meld onto her body, going under the towel. Then her weapon belt came flying. "Get out..." She told Remus and Squall. "What did you do Maria? This time...?" Maeghan looked at the girl, as she got up. "What do you mean?" "Oh give me a break!" She took something out from her belt and drank it. She then tossed the satchel to Rinoa who caught it and drank some. What is it? Rinoa asked telepathically. Water and some enhancements for the body...sugar based that is Maehan sent back. "Why are you here Maria." She asked again. "I'm not..." she grinned, "I'm in the training room." With that the illusion disappeared. Quistis was just going in for a little stretch in the training. Selphie was practically dragging her, and she didn't see the harm in having a little practice. She saw Maeghan stop her. "Maeghan?" "Don't go in there Quistis..." But then another Maeghan came rushing down the hall...Rinoa following. "Maria, don't touch her, leave her out of this." She warned. "What?" Rinoa looked at her and she knew it was a battle between the two. "Fine..." Quistis walked off. "Why is she here?" Maria looked at Rinoa pointedly. "To make sure you and I don't cheat." "Ha...would I do that?" Maria looked at her. "Yes...you would." "Fine...let the game begin!" She smiled as she pulled out knives, sharp and glittering. She smiled as she went into a throwing position. Maeghan didn't return the smile, she crouched and then as the knives were thrown at her, she jumped and caught them without even scratching herself. She then spun one of them vertically and threw it at her hair. It cut off a chunk of the black hair, but also pulled of the wig. Brown hair was revealed, Maria's eyes flashed as she saw that a chunk of hair had been pulled out. She pulled out a sword and rushed at Maeghan. Expertly she sliced down and cut through Maeghan's jeans, to reveal a black body suit. "What the?" "I'm always prepared." She told her, hate still in her eyes as she pulled out her own sword. "Hey, Rinoa...you wanna know why I hate her?" Maeghan asked gesturing at Rinoa. "Sure...?" "For a start she was the one who picked who I was going to go to as my foster parent...she knew who I was going to be with, the idiotic drunkard." Maria took this time to slash again, but Maeghan was prepared. "Then she was the one who told me how to kill him..." "I just gave you a suggestion..." Maria stated, not saying Maeghan lied. "And lastly...she killed our mother." Maeghan slashed and bore down hard on Maria, pushing her onto the floor. She had her sword to the woman's throat. Rinoa's eyes flashed. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Maeghan looked hard at Maria. Maria started to laugh maniacally and Maeghan broke her nose. "What to get back on me Maeghan...it was pathetic, watching you call me mother all the time, I'd say I'd protect you, but you were the most annoying thing in the world. I thought that the drunk would kill you..." She laughed again...Maeghan broke her arm. "I can be very violent, and you haven't given me any reasons..." Maeghan said... "Rinoa duck!" She called as a gun was pointed at her sister's head. Maeghan planted some instructions of what to do in Rinoa's head...they were executed, effectively. "That was pathetic Maria, going against an unarmed girl...what next?" She smiled as she looked at something behind Maeghan's shoulder...Rinoa gasped. Maeghan knew not to just turn around, so she hefted Maria off the floor, also shaking the weapons off her. Turning around she saw Squall being held at gunpoint. Rinoa was mad. This woman took her woman and now her crush. She didn't care if she had no power, she pressed into her reserves and let out a huge blast aimed at the woman. It was just light...but it was the only thing she could do right now. The person holding Squall also let him go, but in that flash of light, Maria found something in her pocket...a smoke bomb. She smiled as she pulled out the pin and smoke filled the room. "Dammit!" Maeghan coughed, "She got away..." She left the room leaving Rinoa and Squall together...alone Rinoa ran to Squall and gave him a hug, "Thank god you're still alive...Squall?" He looked at her, "Rin...I've never been that helpless before! My god, I feel like an idiot..." She smiled at him, "Squall, you're not an idiot..." "Why?" "Cause...I love you..." She smiled at him and kissed him. They stopped for a moment, "Wait, what do you mean...I could still be an idiot and you love me..." Rinoa smiled, "Fine...you are a helpless idiot, happy?" Squall nodded. She moved to kiss him again, but then someone joined them. "Squ...AH!" Remus jumped out of the room quickly. "Dammit, can't we get any privacy." Squall muttered as he went to see what Remus wanted.   
  
"  
"Ha...how'd you like this!"  
Then Maeghan pressed a button behind her.  
"Good, it's safe now. You alright Rin?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh...c'mon you really didn't think that I was trying to beat you up did you? My god you are dense sometimes." Maeghan smoothed her hair.  
"What do you mean?"  
"C'mon...think about it. You must've figured out I was a spy for the Ultimate, but I was a double agent. I was giving information to my father. They've been pressuring me more lately to do something, so I decided to take you into 'custody'."  
"So that's why you faked it...that makes sense! My god...why didn't we figure it out?" 


	12. Chapter 12The Romaces All of them

Ch 12-Romance THE START… (All The Romances!!)

By Calicat

This is the individual one that I'm starting about the separate romances.

Cookies again!

Black-Lily1704- OMG! I luv ya! Hee hee, yes sthe only perosn to review, but I hold

you close to my heart. Sorry about the twist in the plot, I had that planned for a while now! Hee hee! Also, this is the "romantic chappie, yes the one which has the mushies in it, but I'm addin in the funnies, k? I'm glad I inspired you, and I'm not only smiling at the reviews, I'm laughing my head off…they're taking me away! NOOO DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!! NOOOO! Help me! Ya…just kidding. Luv ya (not lesbian though). You get the kitty cookie with the happy drugs! They work, I know since I use themm grin grin! I also tried a new story, I think you'll like it, but I'm going on the non-updating thing for a while pout!

See ya!

This is a really long chappie

Quistis lay on her back. She thought about her life…lucky that she wasn't really a spy for Ultimecia, just pranking Squall. She smiled, as she looked at the ceiling of the room.

Maeghan invited her over before, and she knew that she was the only one. Her and Maeghan were close, slightly geeky at times, but each kept the other in check. Now Quistis was almost jealous that Rinoa turned out to be her sister.

"Wait a minute…" she thought, "If we pair up Remus and Maeghan, and they get married, I'm Maeghan's sister and she's happy." She grinned.

"I'll need help though…" She smiled as she saw Rinoa and Selphie walk by her door.

"Coincidence of coincidences…you two get your asses in here!" She called.

Squall hated it when his sister was depressed. He growled another time before he charged the door and blew a hole in it.

Maeghan didn't even look surprised, "It took you long enough…"

"What, no sappy music or black colours," Squall feigned surprise.

"No, but I can change it!" Maeghan pointed a finger at the stereo without even looking up from the book she was reading, to play extremely heartbroken music.

"Maeghan, stop that."

"What?"

"Feeling sorry for yourself."

"Oh come on…I know you're not here to tell me to not feel sorry for myself…you're too introverted." Maeghan rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I know how you're beating yourself up inside Maeghan, it isn't good or healthy." Squall stated almost bored, like a pre-memorized speech.

"What?" Maeghan looked bored also, not completely paying attention.

"Something else is wrong, I know that you're beating yourself up about Maria, but there's something else wrong. I can tell it through the bond we have."

Maeghan scowled, the looked confused, "I cut that bond a long time ago…"

"But it still left remnants because I didn't consent to it."

"Oh…" she huffed, "Fine, you know I've been out for a month!"

"What?" Squall looked surprised.

"Maria didn't do all of it…I found out about how Rinoa and I were related before all of this happened. I used Ellone's powers to see how she died."

"Oh…" Squall face flashed with sadness.

Maeghan grimaced as she touched her brother's face.

"Watch these…" She whispered as she gently poured her thoughts into his head. Squall closed his eyes to see images flash before him.

He twitched as he saw a girl, Rinoa look alike, walking down the street. She smiled and was humming something. He could see another face from a window above her…but it was only a flash.

Then it was dark. Clouds covered the sky in a gray storm. Another woman… Maria, came up behind her. She knocked Julia out.

"Had enough yet?" Maeghan's voice sounded in his head.

"I want to see what happened, I'll share your burden." He decided.

Her voice sounded a twinge relieved as she said, "Fine…"

More images swirled in his head. It came to Julia on a wall, battered and bloody.

"Hello whore, how are you?" Maria asked.

Julia spit at her feet, but blood tainted the liquid. Maria noticed this and laughed.

"Does the slut have a boo boo? You could get one of the bastards who you slept it to kiss it better, couldn't you?" She laughed again.

"Shut up!" Julia shouted.

"You're not broken yet?" Maria looked even happier, "Happiness!" She smirked as she punched Julia in the face.

"I suppose you should know that we have that daughter of yours downstairs…she's a slut too. So young but she's already like her mother."

Julia had pure fear in her eyes, "Please no…not her. I'll do anything to protect her, just let her go."

"Slut!" Maria laughed as she slapped Julia, "No I think I'll let her watch her mother be degraded, maybe we can call the guards to do it for you."

Julia had fear in her eyes as she realized her only option…She used her sorcery.

Maria laughed, "Fine, if you want to do that, I'll help you…"

She casted too many spells. Starting with an acid, with burned as Julia's skin, then a fire, then an ice…the body was desecrated, ruined disgusting.

Squall winced and Maeghan took it as the sign to stop.

"Maeghan…?"

"Yes?" She was silent herself.

"Did they have Rinoa?"

"No, she was safe, an unknown benefactor alerted her father."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Look Maeghan, take a nice long shower or something and then when you're ready, we can talk okay?"

"Alright…" She nodded and trudged into her wash room.

Squall grinned at her back as a plan formulated in his head. He left the room silently, expecting the face outside.

"Quistis I need you to get Remus, Selphie and Rin." Was all he said.

Selphie didn't know why she was here. Seifer often complained that Maeghan needed to get laid so she wouldn't be so grumpy, but Squall had the instant instinct to hit him hard when he said that.

Quistis was grinning as Squall revealed his plan.

"Selphie, you don't have to understand all of it, just remember what you have to do."

"Alright." Selphie nodded but the confusion on her face was obvious.

Seifer Almasy was always alone. He didn't like other people, they either got in his way or he didn't know them.

That was until he met Selphie. Selphie was the little sister he wished he had. She was the pure one, so innocent that it ruined his whole image, but he put up with it.

She was so damm cute, the only girl who could bend his will with a look and a soft, "please…" was Selphie. Alright, so Quistis could do it too…and Rinoa…and Maeghan…and any other girl who had their woman charms still in tact.

He sighed. Quistis and him were almost rivals, so he had surprised himself earlier…

Recap

"GOD YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Quistis yelled as she stormed into Seifer's room.

Seifer looked like the angel of innocence, with his blond hair combed and neat, and wearing his white shirt and white jeans.

"Me?" He gave her the eyes, which he used so amply.

"Yes you…" She picked up a book and threw it at him.

He ducked and caught the book one-handedly.

"What did I do?" He looked confused.

"I don't know, mass-mailing my e-mail can't seem that bad can it?"

"No…?" He looked confused still.

"Adding shots of me, which you took when I only had on a bikini…"

"So?"

"And then telling them I was single?"

"Oh…"

"Now I have thousands of nerds e-mailing me telling me how much they'd like a date with me."

"Oh…that thing."

"Not only that, you made a calendar of me in the MOST unflattering poses."

"Yes…"

"So I'm going to kill you now." She flashed pearly white teeth as she drew her whip.

"Kinky…but not for me!" Seifer joked as he backed up against a wall.

"Shut up…" She ran at him, but he side stepped, and the covered her.

He smiled, "What are you going to do now?"

She tried to whip him but he had her hands.

"Dammit!" She swore.

"Well, what are you going to do."

"Nothing." She sighed tired.

"Good." He closed in on her and kissed her.

"Seif, can I use your…OH MY GOD!" Selphie called as she walked into the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking," Seifer groaned looking at his sister.

"My eyes are burning, god!"

"It's alright, I was just leaving." Quistis tried to break out of the grip, but she couldn't.

"No…"

"Quistis, is that your whip…OH MY GOD, that's disgusting!" Selphie called as she ran off.

"Dear god, I'm going to have to explain it to her now." She sighed, tired again.

"So, shall we pick off where we left off?" He moved in closer again, but she pulled away,

"I can't, but what say you and me go out sometime…" She smiled at him, as she ducked under his arms.

"Sure…wait a minute, if you wanted to escape earlier, why didn't you do that…?" Seifer looked at her confused.

"Who said I wanted to escape?" Quistis smiled mischievously as a blonde tendril of hair fell from her neatly done bun. She twirled it around her finger.

"Friday at that coffee shop down the street!" She called as she left, to go to Maeghan's room.

End Recap

Seifer sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'll have to talk to Selphie as well…" He went to find his sister, to find her engaged in something.

Maeghan was taking a shower, when suddenly she got a bad feeling, the wind was shaking the window too much…and DAMMIT the water was cold.

Scared by the change suddenly, she let out a harsh screech as she felt the icy water pelt her.

That wasn't all though, the water was red!

She screamed loudly running out of her room…little that she did know what would happen.

Remus was called by Quistis to see something, but he had to pass by Maeghan's room. The door was fixed from when Squall had shattered it, but he assumed that it was unstable.

He didn't when he heard a blood-chilling scream come from Maeghan's room. He went through the wall into the room as the door to the bathroom opened. Maeghan looked like a goddess with steam rolling out behind her, hair plastered to her skin…and only a small towel to cover her with.

Selphie was in the living room. She sighed and blew a piece of chestnut coloured hair out of her face. Her and the other kids had been put under house arrest until this girl was caught.

"This is SOO BORING!" She said to no one at all.

"Hmm?" She heard someone say.

"Irvine?"

"At your service." He came in with an elegant tip of the hat and bow.

She giggled, "So I see we've patched things up since _that night_."

"Ya I guess we have…but I enjoyed it didn't you?" He looked at her, smiling lightly, but his face more serious.

Selphie's face mirrored this, except she had blanched a bit.

"Um…I don't know." She also blushed.

Irvine jumped over the delicately carved wooden table, which held important documents…which were scattered over the table.

He landed on the couch beside her.

"Well?" He looked at her again.

"I don't know…I can't commit to anything." She said rushing and blushing at the same time.

He cupped a cheek with a hand. The skin was slightly dry, but the touch was gentle and affectionate.

"Look Irvine…I can't…" She left the sentence hanging as she looked away.

He said one word as he gently pushed her towards him again, his breath warm and hitting her cheek.

She hesitantly moved closer, almost as if experimenting. Then she gave in and kissed him…and he kissed back.

Rinoa looked at Squall as he sat in his room. He had already stretched a few times, his muscles bunching and rippling under his tight shirt.

She wasn't salivating, but it was hard to think that she was somehow related to him.

He looked at her sighed and grinned.

"Like the show? I can smell you're there Rin…" Squall smiled as Rinoa guiltily revealed herself.

"Smell me?"

"You were aroused…" He stated, then recoiled slightly.

"What?"

"Not like that," He hurriedly stated, "You know how I have a lion-shape shifter in my genes. So I can read eyes and scents…and hide them, Maeghan can too. Anyways, when you're aroused you're scent becomes stronger, but not only sexually, if you think someone's hot or something…you get aroused." Rinoa was sitting on the floor looking up at him.

Rinoa smiled, "So my scent must be really strong around you…" she smiled flirtatiously at Squall.

"Ya, but you don't know how strong my scent is…" he grinned again and pulled in for a kiss.

Maeghan looked at Remus and ran back into the washroom, emerging with a robe.

"Alright, why are you in here, and be really fast because I can kill you with more than twenty weapons right now…"

"I heard you scream…" was all he could answer.

"Oh…dear god!" She paled suddenly.

"What?" Remus rushed towards her but was stopped by her putting a hand in front of his face.

"No…it's just that everyone's kissing in this house." Maeghan looked slightly disgusted.

"You wanna join them?" Remus said shyly.

"Remus, you're a good guy, but I don't want my first kiss with you to be when I'm soaking wet in a bath robe."

"I understand."

"So let me get dressed first." She smirked at him.

Seifer didn't know what he'd be walking in on. He just wanted to watch some TV, but no there was Selphie, spread over Irvine making out with him.

He cleared his throat…once, again…three times, no response.

"I'M IN THE ROOM!" He yelled as the couple split apart.

"Oh sorry Seif…I was helping Irvine look for something." Selphie said, lying and guilty.

"I believe that…was it down his throat?"

"Hey, what about you and Quisty…?" Selphie shot back.

"I'm your elder, you can't question what I do, I question what you do…understood?"

"No…"

"And you cowboy." Seifer turned to Irvine…

He would've continued had he not heard the chaos that was happening upstairs.

"Eew!" Maeghan screeched as she went into her brother's room.

Rinoa immediately jumped away from Squall.

"C'mon, not in here…" Maeghan was wearing totally black, which looked suspicious to Squall, like she was going out.

"You know that we're in house arrest…"

"Not anymore, I convinces Pa pa, and I'm going out, you coming Rin?" Maeghan still couldn't look them in the eyes.

"I don't know?" Rinoa looked at Squall, "Sorry Maeghan…but I was planning on going out with Squall when we were let out."

"Oh…alright! I'll go with Remy. Daddy wanted me to say that


	13. Chapter 13The Season Changes

Chapter 13 – The Season Changes

By Calicat

Hey everyone again! Thanks for reviewing! NOT! Really, can you people not review, I know you're reading and I don't want to have to be desperate and stop writing chapter because there are no reviews! So please review!

It was a weary day. The sun even seemed tired as it slowly rose.

"There's something wrong today…" Quistis muttered as she went into the kitchen.

For one thing, another face was in the kitchen. A young woman, with chestnut hair that fell to the middle of her back…approximately, it was not distinguishable since she was in a wheelchair.

"Are you Quistis?" She turned and spoke in a soft, warm voice.

Quistis nodded mutely.

"I'm Ellone, Squall and Maeghan's sister." She was gentle yet Quistis was un-easy about the situation.

"Hello…" she replied, unsure still.

"I'm not dangerous, but Maeghan wanted you in the library." Ellone smiled nicely, looking pretty in the fresh morning light.

"Thank you." Quistis said almost clearly as she retreated to the library.

"What am I here for?" was the first thing she asked as she saw Maeghan.

"Hmm? Oh, you're the smartest person I know, so I thought you might know a bit about history."

"I guess." Quistis shrugged off the half-compliment.

"Listen, I'm looking up the Ultimate…remember the people who we fought and who wrote their claim on a wall with some guy's blood."

"How could I forget?" Quistis shivered slightly.

"So? Are you gonna help?"

"Sure…where are we starting?"

"Take a book off the shelf and do something…" was all Maeghan replied as she buried her head in a book.

Quistis scanned the many shelves and produced 'The history of Magic'.

Opening the book she found 'The Ultimate' in the Index.

"Maeghan, I got something." she called out.

"Yes? Go on…" Maeghan looked up at her friend.

"The Ultimate is an ancient group that was made by a group of mutates. They believed they would 'purify' people by making them join their club and either give them power, or strengthen it. Their leader was…holy shit!"

"What?"

"Their leader is fated to be in a duel with her club against the chosen club, and it could determine the fate of the world…"

"Crap," Maeghan said.

"No worries, it's not like the chosen club is that big a deal, I mean it probably already happened, right?" Quistis sounded uncomfortable.

"It's not that, this book, it's an ancient prophecy. It says who the chosen ones are."

"Well…?"

"Remember that prophecy written on the wall…in blood?"

"Ya, how could I forget?"

"Well, that prophecy was telling who the chosen ones are." Maeghan said.

"Us…" Quistis turned white.

-SQUALL! GET EVERYONE TO PACK THEIR BAGS AND MEET ME IN THE FRONT HALL! -

Maeghan screamed at her brother (telepathically) as she ran into her room.

Why? - He asked Just do it - she hissed. Fine – was the reply she got. 

"Quistis, get everything and pack…"

"Already done." Quistis' suitcase came flying into the front hall, followed by

Maeghan's suitcase.

"How did you…?"

"I put metal chips in all of my belongings." Quistis said simply.

"Oh…" Others slowly joined followed by questions of what's happening.

"We have to leave, it's security issue, I'll explain on the way. First, Squall take Rin, Selphie, Irvine and Zell…I'll take Quistis, Seifer and Remus."

"Alright, the tunnel?" Was all he asked, and after being answered with a quick nod, he led everyone through a painting and was informed telepathically of where to go.

"Ok, when you hear a click, we're going to follow, but whatever you do, do not move at all until I tell you. All you do is breathe, shut your eyes unless you have some way to shield them…and whatever you do not use your powers, got it?"

There was a mutual nod, followed by a soft click.

"Alright, Quistis…pretend you're looking at that painting over there…good, now look around and if you see anything tell me…"

"There's a camera out there."

"Fly it away, with all the other recording things…and erase them please!" Maeghan instructed slowly.

Several objects flew up and away.

"Good, now go to the painting, it's of a park, right? I want you to press the swing."

"Why…never mind." Quistis said as she pressed the swing.

The painting swung open.

Ellone, go home, k? – Maeghan said as she went to the front of the line. Fine, but be safe – was the reply. 

Maeghan sighed and went through.

The tunnel was not all it was supposed to be. It was slightly dark, but Maeghan

quietly told them to close their eyes and do as instructed before.

It felt like a rush, like they were quickly moving somewhere, and then it was over.

Alright, everyone slowly open your eyes and then wait five seconds, in this time you'll feel yourself moving, DON'T FIGHT IT!- 

Maeghan knew what they'd feel, a blinding seering pain in their eyes if they opened

"Alright, you can open your eyes now!" she called.

Before them was a foyer, beautiful filled with natural light and coloured a pleasant white.

"This is my house…" Maeghan waved her arms in a graceful gesture.

"What?" Quistis looked puzzled.

"I thought you were a daddy's girl." Seifer _had _to add.

"No, I have my own house, and I was living with my father for a short period. This is a more secluded area, the only way to get to it is the tunnel. As soon as Squall gets here I'm closing it off." Maeghan smiled, as she sat on a step of the stairs.

This place felt completely natural, and Seifer almost felt relaxed.

"Weird, it's quiet."

"And peaceful," Quistis added, "I like it." She sighed happily.

"This is one of the biggest research centers…well I paid originally to get it updated with large technology and things…did you know that this was also Squall's house originally? We shared it."

"Really?" Remus knew Maeghan was trying to talk about the subject so he decided to dig deeper.

"Yes, after he went to Balamb Military and I went to Bulicocks Girls Schoool. I wanted to see the world and he wanted to get away from father. So we moved here." She smiled.

Suddenly Maeghan looked worriedly at a doorway.

"Speaking of Squall where is he?"

"He must be held up by something…don't worry though, I'm surer he's fine."

"Wait…why are we here?" The question hit Seifer suddenly.

"This is in one of the safest places available, no other person can get here." Maeghan looked at him.

"Like it has a lot of security and guards, how is that different from our houses."

"This house is in its own dimension."

"Oh…"

"The only other person who can access it is Squall."

"So the Ultimate won't come near."

"Exactly."

Suddenly there was a little click and Squall came out of the tunnel.

Rinoa smiled brightly as she came out, looking only slightly pale. Selphie was also grinning with a look that said, "That was fun, let's do it again." Zell looked like a cross between hungry and nauseous and Irvine looked pale and rumpled.

"I have some food in the kitchen, but I need to talk to you Rin, Squall and Quisty in the library."

"What's this about?" Squall hissed as they arrived in the library, a protective arm around Rinoa immediately placed on her shoulders.

"You want to know why we really moved, don't you…I sensed it."

"Yes."

"Because, in the prophecy is said that there was one couple who could die if the prophecy wasn't executed exactly."

"So?"

"He who holds the flaming sword and she who has the power to match the Ultimate's master."

"Squall and Rinoa." Quistis said immediately.

"Since you don't want to die, you guys needed to be kept in another dimension."

"Why here though?" Quistis asked for the other two.

"This dimension is based on equality," Maeghan started, "So if the Ultimate's leader decided to come…"

"She would have to bring people similar to us in power, and the same amount of people that we have instead of an army." Quistis realized again.

"That makes sense I guess." Squall looked uneasy.

"That's not the most of it though…"

"Why?"

"The leader of that clan is Ultimecia…" Maeghan said.

"Shit." Was all Squall said.

How does Squall know this woman, where is she from, the explanations coming up in the next chapter!

-Calicat!


	14. Chapter 14Yin and Yang

Chapter 14 – Yin and Yang

By Calicat

I figured that my reviewee wanted more Seiftis, but…ya, this is for plot mostly and turns in the story. Yes, I start the chappie off with them for her!

Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…he he he

Alright…R&R!

"Seifer, honey what's wrong." Quistis affectionately looked at her boyfriend, as she was lying beside him.

The living room was quiet, but a fire had been lit and Seifer stared in it lost.

"Nothing." he muttered, looking at her through blue eyes and a blonde strand of hair falling into his eyes.

"Honey…something's bothering you." She smiled at him warmly.

"Glad to see you're warming up to the fact that I'm your boyfriend." He changed the subject, baiting her slightly.

She took the bait and ran with it, "I'm not owned by you." She said loftily.

"That's what you think." He smirked arrogantly.

"Oh shut up!" She sighed, "What will I ever do with you…"

"Quisty?" His voice changed suddenly, to more vulnerable and little boy.

"Yes…" Her gaze softened as well.

"Why are we here?" He asked slowly and softly.

She tilted her head quizzically her eyes asking his why he'd ask that.

"Is there something wrong with here?" She asked propping herself up on an elbow.

"It's just that, I feel so alone here."

"How so?"

"It's just that…I don't know." He sighed.

"Seifer honey, you don't have to be afraid when you talk to me…we shouldn't have to keep secrets." She looked down at him, then she shifted into a sitting position.

"I haven't seen Maeghan and Squall in so long, and when I last saw them…it wasn't happy."

"Why is that?" Quistis still looked down at her boyfriend who now moved so that his head was cradled in her lap.

She could see his blonde hair shift as he moved his head to break eye contact. He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

He said it louder.

"What?" Quistis was starting to get more curious and more annoyed.

"I broke up with her." It was a whisper, but Quistis caught the words.

She started to laugh.

"Maeghan? You were with Maeghan?" She laughed.

"Please don't remind me." A sigh came from the entry way to the room.

Standing at the oak door was Maeghan, in a white tank shirt and jeans.

Her hair flew down instead of its usual, meticulous bun.

"I heard you talking about me…or rather sensed it. By the way Squall won't make peace with you but I did a long time ago…Now, speaking of Squall, you haven't seen him have you…wait never mind I see where he is. Please, continue." She smiled as she glided out of the room.

"That was freaky." Seifer muttered.

"Really? Now where were we?" Quistis smiled

"I think that I was gonna kiss you to shut you up." Seifer smirked.

"Well don't let me stop you." Quistis said as Seifer raised his head from her lap, kissing her fervently.

Slowly they backed onto the floor as Quistis used her powers to close and lock the doors.

Never can be too safe she thought.

Suddenly Seifer stiffened and pulled back.

"Seify?" Quistis asked cautiously as he back away to the window and eventually freed the latch to open the balcony doors. He stepped into the night air.

"I feel something wrong with the air, can you sense it?"

Quistis looked out from the balcony and spotted a clump of stars, then something rang in her ears, like a calling of something familiar. It felt dangerous yet thrilling.

"You sense it too?" she asked softly.

"No, but something is wrong, the wind blows away from the house and there is no moon." Seifer pointed to the dark skies.

"The prophecy…" Quistis grabbed a crinkled sheet of paper from her pocket.

"Yes?"

"The dark night with empty skies, the queen will rise and the lion and the stranger bleed for lives. The yin and yang will be born…" Quistis read from her paper.

"Yin and Yang?" Seifer questioned, "Isn't that the symbol which is really cool in black and white?"

"Don't be stupid…Seifer it represents light and dark, day and night…life and death."

"Oh…" Seifer said as Quistis started to go inside.

"What?"

He tossed something at her and then plopped onto the couch.

Quistis knew what it was already and smiled into the brisk night air.

Then she followed him in to the warmth of the room.

In another part of the mansion Maeghan sipped a cup of chamomile tea as she watched tv. She had a blanket securely wrapped around her, but then she realized as she blew to cool off the tea, that Remus had left her side.

"Remy?" He was staring at the stars.

"Something's coming, I don't know what but it's coming quickly."

"I know."

"What?"

"It's the night I was talking to you about something big happening. There isn't going to be a new moon for a long time and I can tell that the part of the prophecy will happen tonight." She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

Remus looked pensively into the distance.

"Someone's in the garden."

"It's Squall and Rinoa, but I know what they're doing so I'm blocking off their connections right now."

"What are they…" Remus let the sentence hang before his face contorted in a slight disgust.

"Yes…" Maeghan sighed and took another sigh, "Chamomile is supposed to calm the nerves, take a sip." She offered the cup but he shook his head.

He stiffened suddenly.

"I feel something or someone their using the same powers that I use and their coming through the barriers." Remus said quietly.

Suddenly he shoved Maeghan inside, she didn't even expect it as time seemed to slow.

The dark night with empty skies

Her teacup fell onto the floor and broke as tea spread out over the balcony but she was locked in the room.

The queen will rise

Maeghan could see Rinoa being shoved into an alcove and then she saw two large objects flying at the mansion…it seemed like it was in slow motion.

And the lion and the stranger bleed for lives

Maeghan saw the missiles hit both her brother and her boyfriend. She saw them die.

The yin and yang will be born.

I'm leaving it at that, the last statement will be justified later though! Thx for reviewing everyone!

I'll update again soon!

-Calicat


	15. Chapter 15 The Life of Death

Chapter 15- The Life of Death  
  
By Calicat  
  
All right, this is the chappie that things start to happen =D so stay tuned. I've also decided to get rid of recaps if I do not deem them worthy!  
  
= Telepathic  
  
""= Spoken  
  
--= Thought  
  
Quistis shot up from her sleeping position to find Seifer gone. She knew there was something from as she felt a large amount of metal in the premises. It wasn't coming towards them, but it was an unidentified metal.  
  
-Crap...- she thought as she sat up. Using her logic she decided that because Seifer always carried his gunblade with him it was a sure shot at how to locate him.  
  
She got up from the couch to find her boyfriend when it hit her. A loud screeching sound with glass shattering and a sobbing.  
  
Immediately she ran to the room she thought she heard it from, Maeghan's room.  
  
Her blonde hair flying behind her, it seemed to take too long to climb the stair and fling open the door.  
  
When she got in, she saw Maeghan frozen at the balcony door and as she approached she saw something through the broken, bloodied glass windowpanes.  
  
"Remus..." she cried out and collapsed.  
  
She crumpled up onto the floor.  
  
"My cousin, my only cousin, my only family..." she wailed.  
  
Maeghan absorbed Quistis' powers to unlock the balcony doors.   
  
"Remy? Love are you alright?" she called out tentatively.  
  
No response.  
  
"Remy, it's me...c'mon I know this is a joke. The prophecy said you wouldn't die just shed blood..."   
  
Remus was still.  
  
Maeghan reached out a stroked the side of his face.  
  
"Remus...wake up...wake up..."  
  
Then she heard something, his voice inside her head.  
  
=I'm here... I'm here it's all right... =he repeated over and over.  
  
=Why aren't you waking up Remy?= was her response.  
  
I'm tired Maeghan I need to go now. I love you!   
  
=I love you too...Remus I'm going to hook you up with Quistis now alright?=   
  
There was a silent affirmation as Maeghan poured some of her energy into making a telepathic bond with Quistis and her cousin...but the look on her friend's face was worth it.  
  
Nobody noticed Maeghan slipping off the balcony into the garden.  
  
Nobody knew what she was doing as she walked in her garden through flower patches and beautiful fountains until she stopped.  
  
She threw out her mind until she found something.  
  
Squall?   
  
Maeghan?   
  
She found him and rushed to him.  
  
Rinoa was standing there as well.  
  
"Squall..." She murmured his head was in her lap as Maeghan approached.  
  
"My brother...my only family..." She cried, a pure crystalline drop falling on his body.  
  
Are you okay? she sent.  
  
I'm tired, I know I'm dying but I hear everything Rinoa can say...can you tell her to keep talking...   
  
Maeghan didn't even have to say anything as the message passed from her eyes.  
  
My god Squall, please don't go, please... she started to plead for her brother's safety and life.  
  
Maeghan, don't be sappy, I taught you not to be emotional he mentally scolded.  
  
Yes Squall, stay good in the afterlife...I'll miss you.  
  
Whatever, I'll miss you too kid. Tell Rin I love her   
  
"Rin, he says he loves you." Maeghan dead panned.  
  
Rinoa cried and said she loved him too.  
  
Then there was smoke she couldn't breathe, and she and Rinoa must have passed out.  
  
She didn't know when she fell asleep but when she woke up Ellone was there.  
  
"Maeghan..." Ellone's tear stained face was all she needed.  
  
"Elle, he's gone isn't he?"   
  
"We didn't find the body, but from the blow it caused...he's in the other world."  
  
Maeghan sobbed into her sister's chestnut hair.  
  
"Come father is here as well..."  
  
She sighed and wiped tears off her face.  
  
"Let me dress Elle, then I'll come down."  
  
Ellone nodded as she said wisely, "Be brave Maeghan for the brave do not fear if they show emotions."  
  
Then she rolled out on her wheelchair but stopped as Maeghan started to talk.  
  
"How do you do it? I know you feel bad Ellone how do you deal?"  
  
"I don't, I prepare."  
  
With that she left.  
  
Maeghan grabbed a dress and pulled it on. She didn't deal with her hair as she felt out where her father was.  
  
"Daddy..." she ran down into the study.  
  
"Daddy..." She called to Laguna as he saw his youngest child in tears.  
  
"Shh! Sweetheart, it's alright... Maggie, it's alright." He carefully used her childhood name.  
  
Maeghan laughed bitterly remembering what happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Squally wally, what are you doing?" she called to him.  
  
"Maggie...go away."  
  
"Why?" She was younger than him.  
  
"Because there's a monster out there!"  
  
"So? I can take care of my self."  
  
"I'm here to protect you!" he scolded her as a bug byte flew out.  
  
Maeghan smiled getting at her chance to get back at her brother and shot it with her own weapon.  
  
"Whatever..." was all Squall said as he walked past her.  
  
"Squall?" Maeghan was shot down, disappointed.  
  
"Maeghan...you're no kid anymore, is that what you were out to prove?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." was all she said as she ran by him.  
  
Flashback End  
  
Laguna held his only birth daughter.  
  
"Maeghan, it's alright..."  
  
"I saw him die, I saw them die...daddy do something to make it better please!"  
  
Laguna hugged her, "There's nothing I can do now Maeghan...but you'll get revenge I promise..." He said as silence settled into the room.  
  
There was no funeral, as Laguna knew it wouldn't be good if people who didn't even know his son came to say meaningless words.  
  
Instead they went to the living room and lit two candles for the memories of each man. Then after each person said their peace they blew out candles to represent cutting off all ties with the other world.  
  
Maeghan left after the candles had been blown out, but she caught by Seifer.  
  
"I thought you said this was another dimension."  
  
"It isn't, I lied."  
  
"Then anything can happen to us."  
  
"Unless we get to them first, now I need to investigate the next event, release me or I'll make you..." She added a growl to her last words.  
  
"Oh, by the way Maeghan some Antonio guy is waiting for you..." Seifer stopped when he realised Maeghan was long gone.  
  
Maeghan walked on until she got to the library where she closed the wooden doors firmly and sobbed, leaning against the door for support.  
  
When a tissue appeared she wasn't even startled, about not being alone that is.  
  
"Anton, stop that." she snapped.  
  
A man bowed in the centre of the room. He was tall, with coal black hair and steely eyes. He looked to be a year older than Maeghan, but muscular.  
  
"Chica? What plagues you?"  
  
"Anton leave me alone..."  
  
"Is that any way to talk to an old friend."  
  
"Yes, now fuck off."  
  
"I understand you are mad Maggie..."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I've called you that since you were 8 years old."  
  
"Antonio Carez-Lopez SHUT UP!"  
  
"Geez you don't have to say the full name." he huffed as he sat down on the desk.  
  
"If you aren't gonna leave me alone, then at least get me that book."  
  
"Why? So you can tire yourself out? I don't think so." He got off the desk to walk over to her and then noticing her mood, decided to just stand in the middle of the room.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?"  
  
"I need a place to crash."  
  
"No rooms..."  
  
"Don't lie, especially since I've already taken the room I usually take."  
  
"Get your stuff out of there! It's Remus' room."  
  
"I haven't seen him around?"  
  
"That's because he's dead you bastard!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Take a guest room and if I see you again I'll kill you, I swear."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep chica!"  
  
"I swear on my dead brother..."  
  
Antonio looked at her straight in the eye, "Which brother is that..." was barely audible.  
  
"I have one brother..."  
  
"No, that isn't possible..." his face blanched of colour completely and he stumbled backwards to lean on the desk.  
  
"I don't kid..."  
  
"Chica...I'm so sorry..." He reached out to her and when he realised she was calm he envelopped her in a tight hug.  
  
She sniffed, "stop that, I don't want pity..."  
  
"Yes chica..."  
  
"Stop calling be that."  
  
"What? Chica?"  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"You're PMSing aren't you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then be calm Chic...Maeghan look, Chica is the name that you have because the great Quezacotl decided it...now Chica, what are you looking for."  
  
She gave up and sighed, "There's a history book on that shelf..." she beckoned her finger and it came flying towards her."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes...Now where was I?"  
  
"Maeghan...relax, alright you have some friend waiting to see you..."  
  
"Tell them to go."  
  
"I'm not your secretary chica...go on..." Antonio then disappeared.  
  
Maeghan sighed and opened the door to go to the living room where everyone had congregated. She heard the click of a lock and knew that she wouldn't be able to get into the library for a while.  
  
"I say we attack them head on!" Seifer tossed the idea to the debate on how to handle the Ultimate.  
  
"No, too risky..." Maeghan announced.  
  
"Nice of you to join us..." Seifer mumbled.  
  
"Yup, I totally agree, alright who do we know is on their side." Maeghan thought out loud.  
  
"Ultimecia...Maria..." Quistis counted off her fingers.  
  
"There's probably a sniper, martial artist..." Zell inputted.  
  
"Basically someone for everyone of us...so what's the big deal?" Irvine asked from his lounging position on the couch.  
  
"The big deal is that Ultimecia has someone to counter for each of us...but they may not be cohesive enough to attack us out front...which is why she just sent the snipe to target Squall and Remus..."  
  
"Yes, but it was like there was more that one of them..." Seifer murmured.  
  
"You're right, she must have the ability to split herself...alright then...all we need to know beyond this is..."  
  
"Where they are..." Quistis finished Maeghan's though.  
  
"Quistis, can you and Seifer go to the library to research the Ultimate sightings, Selphie, Irvine and Zell go to the practice room to hone your abilities...Antonio, I know you're here, so keep an eye on them...Rinoa come with me..."  
  
That's it! Happy? It's happening!  
  
-Calicat 


	16. Ch 16The Resolution Part A

Chapter 16 – The Resolution Part A   
  
"Alright...think, what does Ultimecia want?"  
  
"Gold?"  
  
"Then why wouldn't she of robbed other houses by now?"  
  
"Because this is the most rich house?"  
  
"Grammar Seifer."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Really, are you Squall or what?"  
  
"Hey I gotta embrace my inner Squall..."  
  
They stopped and realized that Squall was gone as an awkward silence filled the room.  
  
"Pull up a map on the computer?"  
  
"How?"  
  
Quistis sighed and went to the intercom system on the wall.  
  
"Selphie, we need you."  
  
"What? why call her?"  
  
Quistis smoothed her bun and gave him the look.  
  
"Your sister is listed as one of the top technicians in the planet, why else?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"She'll be able to hack into the government program and get a map for us, then we'll read to find out possible locations."  
  
"Alright...makes sense."  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Selphie pull up all the maps you can find...yes you can do it illegally." Quistis sighed.  
  
Selphie grinned and madly typed on the lap top.  
  
"Booyaka!" She cried pumping her fists in the air.  
  
"That was fast..." Seifer noted.  
  
"I know...which is why..." Quistis started.  
  
"You're gonna say I told you so, save your breath."  
  
"No...I was gonna say I already pulled out the book."  
  
"Oh..." Seifer would have blushed...but it's Seifer we're talking about.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Ancient text."  
  
"Really?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll translate...If it is the Ultimate you seek go to the highest peak."  
  
Selphie typed something and then nodded to Quistis who continued.  
  
"If this must be done fast and quick then it is violence that you pick, The gore and blood must not deceive for if can not completed, this task you should leave."  
  
"Continue..." Seifer was getting impatient.  
  
"The highest peak may be too high, the lowest point may be too low, if you see these clues this way, you are indeed wise and to the very west you must go."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Selphie asked.  
  
"But all might not be what you perceive, see with mind, element, body, accuracy and soul to believe."  
  
"Wait a minute...this map must be wrong." Selphie looked at the screen blankly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the far west is a domestic area."  
  
"Not thousands of years ago." Seifer pointed out.  
  
"No...but the prophecy was written by someone who new that it's what would happen..." Quistis thought a minute.  
  
"Wait...the prophecy said to believe in mind, element, body, accuracy and soul...right?"  
  
Seifer and Selphie still looked blank.  
  
"Mind-Maeghan, Element-Selphie and I, Body- Zell and you Seifer, Accuracy-Irvine which leaves Soul-..."  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"Exactly...all of us we have to believe in ourselves!" Quistis pieced together.  
  
"This is so cheesy." Seifer muttered, which received him two glares and a whack to the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Alright...Selphie sort out the neighbour hoods."  
  
"Ok...wait a sec, there's one house that's claimed to be the oldest house in the area, on a cliff named to be the highest point, dropping off into the ocean deep."  
  
"The highest high and lowest low, and on the west because there isn't anymore land..." Quistis said.  
  
"Which house is it?" Seifer tried to look at the screen."  
  
"The house belongs to Laguna Loire..." Selphie read.  
  
"Rinoa...you need to focus."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is your power, you're a sorceress..."  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Ok, I'm supposed to tell you about the history of sorceresses, but it's way to boring."  
  
"What? Why are you doing this to me?" Rinoa was confused.  
  
"I'm obligated as I'm your closest relative to teach you to train your powers."  
  
"What powers?"  
  
"Oh come on Rinoa, like you never wondered why you uhng out with us because you didn't have anything, no powers, no nothing?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Well you do, sorcery is built on a coming of age technique, you need a lot of control and will."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Usually you have to want to do something to do it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I want you to freeze that rock..."  
  
"Alright..." Rinoa concentrated...then she felt something, she wanted the rock to freeze.  
  
"Rinoa, say what you want to do."  
  
"Freeze rock!" She put out her hand as the rock froze solid, turning into an ice crystal.  
  
"Alright...now burn it."  
  
"Burn rock!" Fire shot out and enveloped the rock, leaving it in ashes.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner. Alright, sorcery depends on the element so you watch Selphie, right?"  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Use the wind, water...everything."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Most sorceresses have a particular element...give me your hand."  
  
Rinoa gave her hand palm down and placed it in Maeghan's.  
  
"Alright...I'm just going to check you for...here it is now!" Maeghan closed her eyes.  
  
"That's weird Rin...you're a soul."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of the rarest sorceresses ever."  
  
"Types you mean?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Soul bases your powers on your emotions, your attacks are hard and powerful and don't drain your life force."  
  
"Life force?"  
  
"Life force is a fancy name for blood."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"The genetics in your blood allow you to use these powers, if you use too much of the powers it drains it out of your blood thus making the possibility even greater that you get rid of your powers or even in some cases die."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Maeghan! We found it!" Quistis came running out, Seifer and Selphie following.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's at your father's house."  
  
"Shit...we have to go..." She swore as she raced to the picture they came from.  
  
"The tunnel?"   
  
"Yes..." Maeghan used her mimicking powers to transport Irvine and Zell to the picture.  
  
"Alright you know the drill, copy every movement I make, got it?" Maeghan asked.  
  
There was a mutual nod.  
  
She stepped into the tunnel as they got transported.  
  
Suddenly they stopped Maeghan handed all of them jumpsuits and weapons.  
  
They didn't make a sound as they slipped them on over their clothing.  
  
Maeghan then stepped outside of the tunnel into the mansion.  
  
"About time you showed up," Maria drawled, "I was beginning to think you were slow."  
  
Maeghan leaned against a desk.  
  
"Seifer and Quistis search the mansion for other people, Zell... go with them. Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine, stick with me."  
  
"What? You don't trust me?"  
  
"I trust you as much as I trust a rattlesnake which bit me not to inject me with poison."  
  
Maria laughed, "Oh, but I've already bitten you Maeghan you'll just have to deal with the poison."  
  
"But I won't give you any time to inject the poison, because I'll have already chopped off your head."  
  
"Big words, little girl...or did you already forget what I did to your mother."  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Are you mad? I drained her force by draining the iron from her blood..."  
  
Maeghan's dagger pierced her stomach.  
  
"Whoops, it slipped, too bad though because now you're condemned. I heard a knife in the stomach is the most painful way to die...maybe if you live through it you can tell me."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Now, I can reverse the damage if you tell me what Ultimecia's doing."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Maeghan smirked.  
  
"She's read the prophecy and has been waiting for this moment, for a long time..." Maria started to cough, "Anyway...we didn't want you or your family."  
  
"Then why are you bothering us?"  
  
"Because...Ultimecia grows old, she needs a successor, I would do it but my body wouldn't be able to hold the aptitude of her powers."  
  
"So you wanted to look for someone else."  
  
"Exactly, Ultimecia knew that one of the chosen had powers level to her, but she didn't know whom, so she wanted to find someone else. She knew that you had a powerful family for generations so she targeted your family specifically."  
  
"Ellone, she wanted Ellone."  
  
"Yes, but just to find whoever was next."  
  
"That's up to date...but did she find out who it was?"  
  
Maria didn't answer, a black haze surrounded her as she died.  
  
Maeghan pulled out the dagger.  
  
"Pity, I was going to save you too." She said to the corpse.  
  
She gestured for the others to follow.  
  
"We're going to Ellone's room, Ultimecia's probably still there."  
  
The room was clouded with a black smoke.  
  
"Hello children, come play!" A woman was dressed in a long black dress, black tresses tied up in a tight bun, and white makeup covering her face.  
  
The room was bright, happy full of flowers and a meadow.  
  
"Do you not remember the flower fields?"  
  
"I do..." The group said, generally.  
  
"But business first...I need a host, I found the body and I have a way to get it."  
  
"You're not going to be able to get into me!" Maeghan said firmly.  
  
"You child?" Ultimecia's laugh turned from tinkling bells, to pounding organs.  
  
"Not you child...the one behind you..."   
  
Maeghan looked behind and saw Rinoa.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes...you child."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You hold the power."  
  
Rinoa looked startled, but still said, "No, I won't."  
  
"I have something that may change your mind..."  
  
A figure was shadowed on the field.  
  
"Rin?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Squall!"   
  
It's ending in a few more chappied!  
  
Laters,  
  
Calicat 


	17. Chaper 17The Resolution Part B

Chapter 17 – The Resolution Part B  
  
Rinoa started running to him, but Maeghan restrained her.  
  
"Squall's dead, they're obviously fooling you Rinoa..."  
  
"Maeghan?" Rinoa and Squall said at the same time.  
  
"Well if you're Squall then you'll know something that will identify you..."  
  
The figure stopped and Maeghan handed Irvine, Rinoa as she flicked her finger, revealing a minion of Ultimecia's.  
  
"Whatever, like they'd fall for that..." Squall drawled from the corner.  
  
"Be still child, do not reveal yourself."  
  
"Look..." Squall came out into the light, "You wanna mess with me, that's one thing, but to mess with them is another."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"It isn't fair...dealing with them especially Rinoa."  
  
"Why child?"  
  
Squall shrugged and looked at Rinoa asking approval for something, when she curiously nodded, he replied.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
Maeghan tried the revealing trick, then scanned his mind and said, "It's him, it's really him! If it isn't it's the best fake I've ever seen."  
  
Ultimecia's eyes widened, "She cannot be pregnant, if she is, and you indeed are the father, it means that she is not a virgin any more and she is not holy having sex out of wedlock...Child what have you done?"  
  
"Ultimecia...it is time." Quistis appeared from the corner.  
  
"No my children, I am your mother can you not see that?"  
  
"You killed my mother...our mother."  
  
"No children...she was not real."  
  
Quistis had already begun a sealing spell.  
  
"You do not know...The last child I had...he was sacrificed..." She started to weep, the skies weeping with her as rain poured down on them.  
  
"Sacrificed?"  
  
"The villagers said that they would not, he was not even three when they turned the stones on him."  
  
Maeghan paled along with Quistis.  
  
"What?" Irvine was confused.  
  
"An ancient ritual for crops to grow...it was used by sacrificing people for the fertility of crops, women...and so on." Quistis recited.  
  
"One person would be chosen, and then they'd be stoned...thrown stones at until the died." Maeghan barely whispered.  
  
"My child...not three years old...his own father had a hand in his demise, I fled and I met an old crone who took me as a host, and the power was so over whelming I fell into a slumber for all these years to regain my energy."  
  
"Ultimecia, your child...would be in the Netherworld, wouldn't would like to join him?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes filling with happiness.  
  
Quistis, give me the book...  
  
"Wha...?" She handed the book to her, but she looked confused.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to summon your son's spirit, but then you too will be sealed in another dimension like the flower fields."  
  
Ultimecia nodded.  
  
"Rinoa...I need you to help, though, give me your hand."  
  
Maeghan chanted a rhyme to which Rinoa followed.  
  
"Alright...I summon your spirit, child of the Ultimate. Come if you hear my voice." Maeghan chanted over and over again until...a little boy appeared.  
  
With flaxen blonde hair and blue eyes he looked young and innocent.  
  
Then Maeghan said the incantation for sealing them in, to which Rinoa lent her own power.  
  
Suddenly they disappeared with a pop.  
  
"So what's your explanation for this?" Rinoa asked to no one in particular  
  
"Scientifically? Screw it there is none." Maeghan and Quistis said in sync.  
  
Short chappie and I'm having an interlude as the next chappie...and an epilogue.  
  
-Laters  
  
-Calicat! 


	18. Chapter18The End

"SQUALL!!" Rinoa called.

"What?" The sleep eyed commander woke from his dream.

"You're late."

"Well considering what we did last night..."

"Squall." The warning tone.

"How late we stayed up..."

"Squall..." The yellow light turning red.

"How much I worked..." Red...definitely red!

"Never mind." he muttered.

"Anyway...I had this really weird dream last night."

"Uh huh..." Casually dressing Squall zoned out.

"It was really freaky because I was in this..." she stopped and shot a look at him, "porn movie where I was dating Seifer and Irvine at the same time..."

"Yeah me too...What?"

Rinoa snickered.

"That's interesting."

"Considering how many short stories I've found in the washrooms about what it'd be like for the three of us to get together...I'm not surprised." Squall sighed as he buckled his SEED belt.

"Anyway...I dreamed that we were in this gang and it was really freaky cause we were battling Ultimecia and..."

"Rinoa...It was just a dream, right?" Squall almost went to comfort mode, but stopped.

"Yeah..." She started to think, "But it was so real...I can't believe it!" She sighed...It was just a dream, wasn't it?

THAT'S IT IT'S OVER WOOH HOO! I'm starting 2 new stories...one about the garden, post game and one really cool one, check them out!

For the last time!

-Calicat!


End file.
